Wings of Chaos
by StrandedGirl
Summary: Percy Jackson was abandoned by his friends and family. After encountering a mystery man, he joins him in protecting the universe from all evils. 400 years later he must return to the place of his nightmares and save them once again. Will the past slow him down or will it push him to protect his once family. (Soz if you think this story is over done, I just love it).
1. Official goodbyes

**Hello everyone reading this! I just want to say that I understand some of you may believe that the whole Chaos assassin thing is over written, but I absolutely love the fanfictions and I want to try my own! Constructive criticism is accepted and love for the story too! Hope you enjoy!**

Video message: To all Olympians and campers of CHB and CJ

/Video start/

Dear who ever may be watching this…

My name is Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus and multiple other titles that I own.

If you're watching this then you've probably realised by now that I'm missing… and I'm here to explain why… /sigh/

I've joined someone else now instead of the Olympians. I can't tell you who, but I can tell you why.

Some of you may know that I went on a quest from the start of May 2013 to August 2013… others of you probably didn't even know I was gone.

I went on this quest to prove myself to Athena that I'm worthy enough to marry her beautiful daughter Annabeth.

The twelve labours of Hercules to be exact… but I did it because I loved Annabeth with all my heart, soul and mind.

Athena made me swear on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone, but the foes I faced. So, I didn't and /small sob/ that's what my downfall was.

When I returned, I found that the camp was angry at me… at that point of time I had no idea why, but now I do.

Rumours had spread that I had left to speak with the enemy and come up with an agreement for me to join /snickers/ really?

After saving your asses twice and watching countless loved ones die and you think I would go to the side that did that.

At this point I was already angry and upset, but I knew one person could make it all better, my Wise Girl.

I literally sprinted to the pier where I knew she would be and what do I find… /shakes head/ I find Annabeth curled up against none other than Oliver (Octavian's brother).

At that moment, I lost a part of me, and Annabeth if you're watching this then I know you felt it too.

/sobs quietly/ Annabeth did you know then and there that I was going to propose to you. No? /laughs/ I didn't think so.

So I ran, I won't say what words were exchanged when I spoke with those two… I'll let them do that themselves.

I didn't grab any of my stuff, I just ran and no-one cared.

For days, I cried and fought against monsters until I couldn't feel my arms anymore. At this point I reached my house, my only home left… /starts crying/

Poseidon, do you know what I found?

I found the bodies of my Mum, Paul and my new baby sister, I didn't know about, in a pool of their own blood… their eyes still wide open in fear as they were slain in cold blood.

/screaming at the camera/ You were supposed to protect them! You promised me Dad!?

/whispering/ I stayed with them for hours until a neighbour came in hearing my cries… she called the police and they came, and with my luck once again I was accused of killing my only family left.

Her name was Calista by the way… she was only two years old…

So I ran again, until He found me… he promised me a life of love and respect. A home. And I accepted.

Olympians, campers, and any other Greek mythology creatures, I'm signing off as Perseus Jackson… don't try to look for me, you have more dangerous matters to attend too.

Perseus Jackson will never be seen again.

Goodbye…

/Video end/

Athena's POV:

The video stopped and the lights turned back on… but it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Every single person or thing present had their heads bowed, some were even crying silently.

I glanced at Poseidon and saw him staring at something in his hands.

"Poseidon… what is it?" I ask with concern laced through my voice.

"Riptide…" He says in a whisper and started bawling while clutching the sword of his lost son.

That's when the noise enters back into the room, some shout, some cry and some just stare into space muttering nothing and everything at the same time.

After a minute of this Zues slams his Master Bolt down and it's silent once again, except for a few sobs here and there.

Even my Father looks sad as he stands up and says in a booming voice of regret,

"Hermes… look for him. Artemis cancel any plans you have of slaying some monsters and search for him as well. Hades, search the underworld for his soul. And Athena try to find the being who Percy could have joined… Poseidon… Brother… I'm so sorry about you're lose, but if Percy was telling us the truth something may be coming, so we need you to be strong and to look for him in your oceans."

I stare at my Father in amazement, in all my life he hasn't made such wise decisions.

"Excuse me Lord Zeus."

Thaila Grace stands up from her seat by Artemis, tear streaks across her face, and says,

"What will we do about the two responsible for his… his disappearance?"

She turns and glares at my daughter, Annabeth.

"I…I…"  
"Say what you need to say Daughter of Athena!" Snapped Poseidon, who was glaring at her with daggers.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, but all I could do was shake my head at her and say,

"Answer the man Annabeth, or there will be consequences!"

She looked shocked at my response and looked down, no more crying, no more emotions. She said nothing, and stayed that way until the meeting was dismissed.

 **Hope you liked it, review please and share with any other PJO fans! I'll try putting up a chapter every week or so. Thx bye xx**


	2. Home

**Hello everyone! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and have followed this story! But I must give a shout out to two people who have given me some amazing ideas for the story…. OrangeOreo and williamjamsephillips! Thanks again guys because without your contribution the story would be cliché and bland! Ok now to the story…**

Percy's POV:

The video camera stopped, but I didn't lift my head for a good two more minutes.

So many emotions and memories were swimming around me in no pattern, but I shut them away as best as I could.

They were a distracting me from what's important right now, Chaos.

That's He, the God of all God's, the Father of the universe, The Creator, whatever you want to call Him.

He is my rescuer and the one I serve now and knowing me, that loyalty will stick with me for the rest of my life.

After He found me he told me I needed to make this video.

I argued at first but He insisted… He loves everyone and didn't want to leave them in the dark of my disappearance; He knows how important I was to them, like He knows everything.

I stood up and wiped my eyes furiously,

"No Perseus, don't be a little bitch!"

I mutter to myself in frustration.

I have been crying for too long now and I need to suck it up and move on.

I move towards the door of the office in this abandoned warehouse Chaos had taken me to.

He told me that he was going to take me home soon, after the video.

As the door creaked open I got massive butterflies, where is home, who is at this home?

I limp to the entrance where I see Him waiting.

He's about 6'6ft, black shoulder length hair, very defined features, but most noticeable of all is His eyes; voids of black with a silver dot in each. He's wearing a suit with a black and white galaxy print on it that to the naked eye looks still as it should be on clothing, but to a demigod like me, it moves around.

He hears me coming and turns to me slowly and gracefully, like he's hovering off the ground,

"Are you ready Perseus?"

He asks in a deep but soft voice.

I nod stiffly and move closer towards him.

He places a hand on my shoulder, which instantly becomes warm, and says,

"Let's go home."

Suddenly we're engulfed in darkness, but unlike shadow-travelling, it's warm and I can still feel Chaos's hand on my shoulder.

But a dull ache begins at the pit of my stomach and moves to my head, I moan slightly and put my hands on my head, face scrunched in pain,

"It's alright Perseus, we're almost there."

As soon as I think that the pain will explode I see light again and I look around me in awe.

I'm standing in a throne room like the Olympian throne room except it's more colourful.

Banners hang across the ceiling, all having a different symbols and languages on it that I don't understand. The floor is made of black tiles with a galaxy visible in each one. Pillars hold up the massive ceiling with golden inscriptions on each one. More decorations litter the room, but what strikes me most is the throne itself. It's big enough to fit something 5x bigger then the God's themselves. It was black with gold trims or edges (whatever you want to call them) and had the sort of look of Abraham Lincoln's throne in DC.

I'm pulled out of my daydream when Chaos chuckles next to me.

I look at Him and smile for the first time in a long, long time,

"This… this is something Lord Chaos!"

I say and He smiles before leading me towards the throne.

"This Perseus is my throne, the place where I search for young heroes as yourself! What you haven't seen though is how I do so…"

He puts His hand over my eyes and leads me behind the throne.

When He removes His hand, my heart skips a beat.

A literal window to the galaxy lays before me, with shooting stars flying left and right and the milky way sitting in my reach.

Before I can reach out a touch the glass Chaos grabs my shoulders again and leads me away, back past His throne and into the centre.

I am released from my stutter and ask him,

"Why did you take me away?"

He smiles at me and says,

"Perseus, you will get to see that again, but you don't even know where you are…"

He chuckles again and two chairs appear behind us both.

"Please sit."

I sit down and look straight into his eyes,

"So, Lord Chaos… where am I?"

He smiles and replies,

"Home Perseus… Your home, more specifically we're on planet Ufriaclite which is Chaotic for 'First', don't worry Perseus you will learn the language soon enough! As I told you when I found you, I wish for you to join my army that protects the universe… but first I would like to ask you something…"

I am still and silent for a second, the word home ringing in my ears.

I smile softly and look up at him and nod.

He continues,

"So, my boy I would like you to know something first. As you saw in my mirror, or window to the galaxy, I watch those I wish to join my army. When I found you I realised something, you are much more powerful than anyone I have come across in my search and I wish for you to be something more… I have a group in the army who have shown great power and leadership skills… they are called 'The Wings of Chaos' and I wish for you to join them… What you say Perseus?"

I stare at Him in amazement,

"Me?"

I ask in a quiet voice.

He smiles and replies,

"Yes Perseus, you."

A tear escapes my eye as I continue to stare, after a minute of silence I say,

"But they must have trained for so long for their position Lord Chaos… I have only just arrived!"

"I know my boy, but you must understand that you deserve this more than anyone, a chance to be better, someone better then Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon!"

I glare at the floor at the mention of my former Father, but come up with my answer,

"You are all-knowing my Lord, I will try!"

A smile reaches both sides of His face when I answer.

He suddenly stands and walks towards one of the pillars,

"Let me show you something Perseus…"

I walk over and stare at the pillar and I notice something strange about the inscriptions,

"These are names Lord Chaos…"

I see Him wink at me in the corner of my eye,

"Yes, they are Perseus. Each of these names are the people or creatures who have joined my army, both fallen and alive, and if you come with me to my throne you'll see something special..."

He takes my shoulder and leads me to his throne and on the side, are more names but only two,

"These are my 'Wings of Chaos' Perseus!"

I stare at the names and they read,

'Tabby' and 'Salvador'

"These are the two… living 'Wings' Perseus… the others are here."

He leads me to the other side where six names lie,

'Parvaneh','Ikaika','Rebecca','Yaegar','Zoya' and 'Delbert'

"How are so many dead Lord Chaos?"

I ask in a scared and sorrowful voice.

He looks at me sadly and says,

"They fell in battle young one, each one served me for exactly 400 years. Some believe it is a curse, others believe in is a coincidence… I don't know why I showed you this Perseus but I believe you will make the right decision…"

I look at him and then stare at the 'Fallen Angels'… I know I can't fight as a soldier and the fear of death doesn't weigh me down as much as it did in the past,

"I will still be a 'Wing of Chaos' my Lord!"

I say and He smiles sadly at me before patting my back and then kissing His throne where the names of the dead lie, He mumbles something in another language I don't understand then leads me to the front of His throne.

"Thank you, Perseus, many will be saved by you!"

He suddenly grows to his full height, which is… I don't even know and sits in his throne.

"Before I make you one with my blessing and an 'Angel' many change their names when they join me to forget who they were… would you like to do this Perseus?"

"Yes!"

I say without any hesitation.

He smiles and asks,

"So, what will it be?"

I look down in concentration for about half a minute before looking up again and saying,

"Ajax."

He smiles and stands with his hands outspread,

"Welcome home Ajax."

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed! By the way all the names of the angels are Greek so I'll put the meanings down below!**

 **Tabby: Like a gazelle (Girl)**

 **Salvador: One who saves (Boy)**

 **Parvaneh: Like a butterfly (Girl)**

 **Ikaika: Man of strength (Boy)**

 **Rebecca: One who ties and joins (Girl)**

 **Yaegar: Hunter (Boy)**

 **Zoya: Life (Girl)**

 **Delbert: Bright and noble (Boy)**

 **Ajaz: mourner or earth,land (Boy)/can you see why I named him that**


	3. The Final Angel

**Hello everyone! I want to thank every single one of you who have followed and favourited this story, it really keeps me motivated and excited to upload these chapters. I'm so sorry for not updating on Saturday… or the Saturday before like I was supposed to, I was moving house the first Saturday and I got wifi on the Thursday… then I gave up for a while because it was Christmas… I feel so guilty and I promise to stay on the normal times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review any constructive criticism or love!**

 **(All Chaotic will be in Italic)**

 **Ajax's POV:**

It's been two days since I was welcomed into Chaos's 'family'.

He told me that it would take at least a week for the powers of a 'Wing of Chaos' to settle in, so I've been locked inside a room by His throne room so the process can finish without any distractions.

To pass the time I meditate a lot and think about my future and avoid thoughts of my past at all costs.

Chaos gave me little information about what I would be doing once I have all the powers I need.

His only hint was that I would be training for quite a while before I was thrown into any action.

Right now, I'm sitting on the floor with my back against the wall practicing the few words Chaos taught me in Chaotic.

" _Yur… Na… Suhs… Wuhrph a Chaos-_ "(Yes… No… Sir… Wing of Chaos)

"Ajax please proceed through the door to my throne room immediately, don't worry the door is unlocked."

Chaos said through the intercom that runs through to my room.

I frown slightly and proceed to the throne room as asked.

As soon as I step into it I'm met by a cold breeze, somethings off… something's not right.

I walk to the centre of the throne room and wait while fidgeting like mad.

Did I do something wrong? Am I not going to be a 'Wing of Chaos' anymore'?

Where is he? He shouldn't be late…

Chaos sounded like his normal self, but when I think about it… there was a string of sadness in his voice.

I begin to think about what could make Chaos upset…

"No way…"

I mutter and jog to the right side of his throne.

My eyes widen and my knees buckle underneath me, I was correct.

Salvador and Tabby's names are nowhere to be seen, only my name remains in the centre of the stone.

My head drops as I remember Chaos's mention of the 'Curse of the Fallen Angels'.

A hand softly lands on my shoulder and the sudden warmth that it emits tells me it's Chaos.

"How?"

I ask in a whisper.

No answer.

"Why didn't you tell me they were on their four hundredth year?"

No answer.

" _I'ARRZUS NU!"_ (ANSWER ME!)

I scream as I stand up and stare into Chaos tear streaked face.

"I see you've developed Chao- "

"Don't change the subject… what happened?"

It may be confusing now, but ever since Chaos officially made me a 'Wing of Chaos' I can feel a connection of sorts with the 'Fallen Angels' and now that another two have joined them I-I… I can feel my heart being sliced in two.

"I should have told you Ajax, but I didn't want to scare you into saying no… I needed you on this team."

He said as he stared into my tearing eyes.

"Is that why you waited until now to take me in?"

I said through gritted teeth.

"No of course not! I would never do such a thing like that Ajax! Earth needed you and I only take the betrayed and hopeless in."

We stare at each other for a good two minutes digesting the emotions running through each other's veins.

And at the same time, we embrace each other in a tight and fatherly hug.

 **Four hours later:**

I follow Chaos through the castle as we make our way outside for the funeral procession.

He's made me wear my new uniform as he was going to introduce me to everyone next week, but I couldn't miss this. I must say goodbye to my brother and sister in arms, even if I never met them.

My uniform is simple yet awesome.

I have black skinny jeans with combat boots that have grips on the bottom for some reason I don't know. My shirt is also black with white angel wings outline on the back. Finally, I have a cloak on with gold trimmings on the edges, it ends at the back on my knees and the arm ends are taped down by bandage looking tape that wraps around my thumb.

The castle's halls are empty as we make our way through it.

Chaos told me to put my hood up and to keep my head down for some unknown reason, so I have no idea what the halls look like, except the floor is quite a nice set of white tiles, very interesting.

I can hear some noises up ahead and dare to look up but all I can see is Chaos's back as he leads me to the entrance I believe.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze as we exit the castle and come into the opening.

"You can look up now Ajax."

Chaos whispers in my ear and I lift my head and see probably the most beautiful and sad thing I have ever seen.

Millions of people/creatures are lined up down one long dirt road that seems to stretch on forever, beginning at the top of a mountain where we stand and falling lower and lower before being picked up by hills.

The grass here is the greenest green I have ever seen with ever species of flowers blooming in random places amongst it.

At the bottom of the mountain I can make out a tiny village with little cottages sprinkle in it. All in all, it looks like I've stepped into the Victorian times.

But all this is short lived as I look at the sad and glum parts.

The sky is clouded grey and the silence in the air is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

At the end of the trail of humans and other creatures there laid an old Victorian ship and I can just make out two stretches of sorts being pulled out.

Both covered in flowers and a gold and white blanket (that is probably a shroud) resting over top of a body…

My breath hitches as I stare at the bodies of the heroes who served in my position, my brother and sister I never got to meet.

I look at Chaos and see him staring straight ahead at nothing.

I proceed to look at the end of the line just in front of us… are they going to be put in the castle.

Before my brain can go full panic mode I realise something, no-ones seen me yet…

I don't know how I picked that up but no-one looked at me or Chaos, which means… they still don't know that they have an assassin of sorts still.

The reason why everything's glum is… they've lost hope.

Chaos touches my shoulder and I turn to him and he nods at me with a sad smile.

He knows what I'm thinking… he knows what's going on.

My attention goes back to the procession and I see that the crowd on either side is moving the stretchers along together, as one.

It's beautiful.

It shows I'm home… with a caring family.

 **Thirty minutes later:**

The stretcher is forty feet from us now and the attention is starting to reach me.

I can tell they are trying to be respectful towards Tabby and Salvador, but that doesn't stop them from gasping and muttering when they spot me next to Chaos.

I keep my eyes trained on the two 'Fallen Angels' to avoid making eye contact with everyone.

My hoods still up so they can't make out my face, but by my body posture and movement I know they can tell I'm nervous.

Finally, Tabby and Salvador reach us and everyone is staring at us.

Chaos steps forward first and kisses both their foreheads while a tear escapes each time.

He stands by them, holding their hands and muttering something in Chaotic I can't understand.

He then moves back and ushers me forward.

My legs shake as I approach the stretched that guards hold on either side.

The first stretcher I reach is Salvador's.

He's deathly pale and has the same outfit as me… but his hood is down.

He has black hair with a mid-fade hairstyle. The black isn't black like mine but darker and shinning blue slightly. He has a very defined face with high cheek bones and small lips. I can't see his eyes (because they are closed) but I can imagine them being cold, but friendly. His build is very lean and muscular, it's hard to believe that such a strong man could fall.

I lean over and whisper in his ear,

" _Ssuuz zuss nil sasus."_ (Sleep well my brother)

I then proceed to Tabby's stretcher.

Again, her outfit is almost the same as mine except she where's a black short skirt with ripped leggings.

She's tanned like me, but has sunset orange punk style hair. She has plump lips and a small button nose. I could also imagine her eyes matching her hair for some reason. She remains me of Thaila…

A tear falls down my cheek as I remember my past, but I push it back and lean over, once again, and whisper in her ear,

" _Ssuuz zuss nil ruhrsus."_ (Sleep well my sister)

I then walk back to Chaos and stand still once again.

After a minute of silence Chaos speaks in a booming voice that all can hear.

" _My people… today we have lost two of our most precious 'Wings'. Four hundred years ago, they joined our cause in the smallest squad we have, both small and weak but as passionate as a flame on a cold winters night. They trained for years upon years and moved higher and higher in the ranks until they hit the 'Wings of Chaos'! There they bloomed into the people they were… they protected us from every threat that was put in their way and saved Ufricaclite every time. Sadly, they only served in their current positions for one hundred years. As they fell in battle, many of the soldiers among them said they saved them all… and they died in honour. We say our farewells, but they will forever be in our hearts and in the 'Wings of Chaos' through their actions and passion."_

Chaos finished his speech and everyone bowed in respect to the two 'Fallen Angels'.

Many were crying and clinging to their loved ones as Chaos moved to the two bodies,

" _Our angels will now move to the Void where they will live a life of luxury and freedom!"_

The guards moved the stretchers so that they were side by side with Chaos in the middle of both.

He placed the shrouds onto their faces and put his two index fingers on both their foreheads and began muttering something in Chaotic.

Suddenly their bodies began to glow and turn into a shimmering mist, but instead of moving upwards (as you would imagine them to) the came towards me.

I took a step back but stopped when the mist took the form of not only Tabby and Salvador, but multiple other people… six others to be exact.

At the same time, they all said in a melodic chorus,

" _With Ajax, we lie as he fights as the last one of us. We give him passion. We give him power. We give him courage. And we give him love."_

As they stopped talking they all returned to mist and enveloped me, entering my mouth and ears.

I felt the power, I felt the warmth, but I also felt pain as I feel to the ground shaking and spluttering.

I could hear gasps and shouts of the people who saw me shaking.

I let out a gurgle of protest but Chaos came to my side and knelt putting his arms underneath me and lifting me up,

"Just accept them Ajax… it'll make the process less painful."

I shut my eyes and say in my head,

" _I i'assuzs ilia!"_ (I accept you)

 **Hello again! Hoped you liked that chapter! It's extra-long just for you all. All that's happened with fall into place and make more sense too, so Percy will have some different powers and stuff to the original 'Wings of Chaos'! Anyway, I think next chapter I'm going to skip quite a few years, but if you have any other suggestions then feel free to message me or review!**


	4. 1049th mission

**(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

399 years later:

Ajax's POV:

" _To the left, you'll see a dead oak tree, there take another left and you'll see a guard; he's an ally so approach him, introduce yourself and he'll take you in!"_

Tabby said in my head as I scaled the dead forest of Iutradus.

The mission for today is to free Princess Touka from her father Sir Mado (King of Iutradus) and to return her to Chaos for her to recover and potentially become one of our soldiers.

This is my 1049th mission as a 'Wing of Chaos' and tomorrow marks 400 years of service…

Even though I don't show it on the outside, a dull ache sits in my chest as I imagine what's going to happen on my next mission.

"Ajax!"

A whisper shout echoes through the forest and I'm pulled from my stutter.

I look around and make eye contact with Sammy.

"Yeah?"

I ask stupidly.

"I know you're probably having a hard time seeing as this is your last mission before you're 400th year but… we need to keep moving. Has any of the Fallen Angels giving you directions yet?"

He asks in a sympathetic voice.

I nod my head slightly and repeat what Tabby told me.

"OK what are your orders sir?"  
Christian asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at him (I hate being formally addressed) and reply,

"Let's continue on foot to the oak tree and then fall into twos behind me… lets go."

We all swing down from our positions in the trees and continue to walk to the oak which is within my eye sight.

My companions for this mission are Sammy (Commander of Aszi'a Squad), Christian (Soldier of the Stealth Squad), Vivi (Head Medic) and Winter (Soldier of the Mi'aphuhs Squad).

Normally a 'Wing of Chaos' would only be accompanied by their fellow 'Angels', but because they chose me as the finally one (possessed by the Fallen Angels) I'm the last one.

I must have support by other members (orders from Chaos) so I always choose the soldiers who have shown passion, love, power and courage in the week before my mission.

As soon as I catch sight of the guard I sprint to the shadow of the oak tree with my companions close behind.

I stay rock still for about two minutes, analysing our surroundings and pin pointing enemies.

Just when I'm about to move Yaegar shouts,

" _It's clear you idiot, run for it!"_

I wince slightly and shout back at him,

" _And that's why you failed 200 missions!"_

" _Oh, he did not, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

" _STOP IT!"_

Rebecca shouted.

I wince again, but thank Rebecca for breaking up the fight.

It's difficult sharing a mind with eight other people (former) but we have good banter here and there. It's just not practical when you're in the middle of a mission.

"Dude stop arguing with your mind friends and continue with the mission."

I snicker slightly and move forward with the others filing in behind me.

Everyone in the army knows about my connection with the 'Fallen Angels' and it's obvious when you see their life forms enter me at a funeral…

Anyway, I walk calmly towards a guard in full purple gear.

Once he sees us he raises his weapon and shouts,

"Stop right where you are before I blow your head off!"

" _It's a tactic… say something in Chaotic to him- "_

" _And keep moving!"_

Salvador and Ikaika say in my head as we approach.

"Wu nui'ar ra i'asn, zsui'aru zis sazr ilais zui'azar i'ars si'ahu ir sa Touka." (We mean no harm, please put down your weapon and take us to Touka)

The man stares at me intently as I continue to move forward to him.

As he sees the gold trimmings on my uniform he suddenly drops his weapon and bows to me.

"Fasphuhu nu Ajax, I suhsr's sui'asuhru uhs zi'ar ilai." (Forgive me Ajax, I didn't realise it was you)

I approach him, put my hand on his shoulder and smile.

"Stand up Timothy and take me to Touka please."

He stands up and nods at me with a gleam of honour in his eyes.

"Sir, what are your orders?"  
Winter asks from the back of our line.

I look at the city and in the distance, I can make out a castle. The city itself consists of buildings up to 22 stories high. Millions of people wonder the streets with guards at almost every corner.

"Winter and Sammy take the left buildings and scale them to the tops… Vivi follow Timothy through the centre of the city, change to your medic gear… make it look like you work here. Christian, you come with me to the right buildings. Meet at the right sector of the castle gates."

Everyone nods and runs towards their destinations.

Christian and I reach the first building, which is about 10 stories high, and begin to climb.

After years of training my feet and hands find their own small cracks and bumps and I scale the building at colossal speeds. Christian is slightly behind, but keeps up with his fastest speed.

That's what I admire about him, the motivation in his abilities and never stepping down from a challenge.

When we reach the top of the building we don't miss a beat and sprint across the top.

We jump from building to building and close the distance faster and faster until-

" _Ajax get down!"_

Tabby said and I pulled Christian down with me behind a fan.

"What the he- "

I put my finger to my lips and look over top of the fan and see two guards 50 metres from us with their guns raised in our direction.

"Shit."

I mumble as I get back down.

Christian looks over and then comes back down,

"What's the big deal dude, we can take them down easily!"

I stare at him intensely and make him go ghost pale in fear.

"Did you not observe their weapons? They're Efnserna'sl! They take the power from your body and leave you weakened for two weeks. They were created by Order…"

Christian looks down in despair.

"They're the weapons that took down Tabby and Salvador… right?"

I grunt in response as I feel the pain of the two 'Fallen Angels'.

"No matter, stay down and stay quiet until I give the order!"

Before he can respond I put my camouflage on and tip toe towards the two guards.

Both have put their guns down now and our looking around in suspicion.

I come behind one of them and drop a rzuhhus (a flat device that erupts poisonous spikes when detonated) and proceed to drop another one behind the other one.

I step back and press the button in my hand.

The spikes hit them both in the lower spine, lung, heart and neck.

Both collapse, one stays alive though while the other dies instantly, must have missed lined it slightly.

I remove my camo and lean over the man, preparing to end his life quickly.

His eyes widen in fear as he looks at my hood (the hood covers my face if I want it to, but everyone in the universe can recognise it).

"Y-your're Ajax… Y-you… took my… d-daughter!"

He splutters as blood sprays from his mouth.

I'm taken by surprise but shake my head at him and say,

"She chose a different path!"

He glares and me while I stare right back at him and suddenly he softens,

"Is she… safe… i-is she a-a-alive?"  
He asks with a cracked voice.

I'm left in shock at his sudden softness but reply with,

"Winter's fine… she's a credit to the army."

He nods and grunts and looks towards the sky with glazed eyes saying,

"Forgive me C-Chaos…"

He relaxes and passes to the void.

I drop my head and say a silent pray for him before standing back up and shouting Christians name.

"Damn you like blood don't you dude."  
"Let's go."

I say in a gruff voice.

He can tell by my tone that I don't wish to speak anymore and we continue moving from there, all the way to the right sector of the castle where the others are waiting.

"What took you so- "

Sammy begins to say but sees the blood on my cloak and shuts his mouth.

"Where now Timothy?"

I ask.

He points to a tower right in front of us.

"She's in there, but it's covered in traps and nasty shit… you'll have to- "

"I got this."

I say and proceed to remove the mask from my pocket and put it on my face before removing my cloak.

(The mask is a masquerade mask with a black and white galaxy print on it that moves)

"But sir- "

"I've seen enough blood today Vivi… I'll get her and bring her back here. Sammy and Winter, proceed through the front door with Timothy and assassinate the king. Christian stay out here and guard. We have exactly 12 minutes to return to the ship so make this snappy."

All my companions nod (knowing they shouldn't argue with me in one of these moods) and move to their desolated spots.

" _Give me my wings."_

I say to the 'Fallen Angels'.

" _What's the magic word?"_

Yaegar asks.

" _Please!"_

I say in a frustrated voice.

" _As you wish…"_

All the 'Fallen Angels' say together.

I feel the familiar burning sensation on my back as a set of black wings with white tips emerge.

As they grow I arch my back to stretch out the muscles as they move for the wings.

Finally, as they emerge at their 10 metre span I flap them twice and feel the soft breeze they create which immediately makes me calmer.

I take a deep breath and shoot into the air at the speed of light to the small window of the princess's room.

As I approach I turn myself in vapour and travel through the wall setting none of the traps off.

As I enter the room I make my wings invisible and put my cloak back up in a flash.

The room is pitch black but with my enhanced vision I can make out a small figure in the corner with her head in her hands.

I move slowly and calmly towards the figure, making sure not to startle her.

She hears me coming sobs slightly, pushing herself further into the wall.

"Shhhh, it's ok… I'm here to help."  
I say in a soft voice.

I stop and crouch to her level about 10 cms from her shaking body.

"My names Ajax… you may have heard of me… I'm here to take you to a better place with Chaos."

She stops shaking and looks up at me with wide purple eyes.

"A-Ajax?"

"Yeah… I'm here to help."

I say as I start to slowly move towards her.

"Your Father's hurt you and I'm here to take you away from him."

I say again.

She stiffens at the mention of her Father but reluctantly spreads her arms in a 'give me a hug' way.

I move over to her and hold her close to my chest.

We sit there for a moment while she crys softly into my shoulder and I rub her back in comfort.

Finally, she says,

"Let's go now…"

I smile and say,

"No, let's go home."

 **Time skip/2 hours:**

A party was thrown as we returned home.

Alcohol and party hats were distributed and music was blasted through the court yard.

It was like this every time a mission involving a 'Wing of Chaos' was done (a tradition before I was around).

But… the spirit was different today.

Everyone danced and had a laugh but the usual spirit that possessed everyone wasn't there.

Why?

Because everyone knew this was probably the last party I would have with them… every single one of them knew and believed in the 'Curse of the Fallen Angels'.

I sat in the corner with Sammy and Edward, my two best friends, both commanders of the highest ranked squads.

I kept getting glances and sad smiles from everyone attending and it was getting on my nerves.

I kept my hood up today, even though I normally remove it when I'm home, but today I didn't feel like showing my emotions to anyone.

" _You're such a bore Ajax… just make the most of it!"_

" _At least talk to your friends."_

" _Do you have a stick up your ass? No, so go and get drunk!"_

" _Come on Ajax… we know it's hard."_

All the 'Fallen Angels' were doing now is getting in my nerves, but they can't leave so I must deal with them.

I know I should be making the most of this but… seeing Winter's dad and killing him and seeing the hopelessness as Touka got taken away… it just put me in a bad mood.

"Ajax come on it's your favourite song!"

Sammy said as he hooked my arm and dragged me out of my seat.

I moaned in frustration and attempted to pull myself back but Edward joined in and I began moving towards the dance floor.

Demigods by Fall Out Boy, yeah, I don't know why I like it but… I do.

Some other people saw me being dragged and came to join in, except now they were literally carrying me.

Everyone was laughing and hooting as I got carried to the dance floor.

I gave up after trying desperately and let my head fall back, mistake.

Christian was behind me and pulled my hood off.

Everyone who saw hooted even louder and started telling Christian he was going to die.

I glared at him but he just winked at me and laughed.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground and I landed softly in the middle of everyone.

I went red in the face and attempted to move away but I was shoved back in.

I smirked slightly and got prepared to charge them, but then I heard Yaegar say,

" _Oh no you don't!"_

I saw the gold dust form around my body and everyone went pale thinking I got angry and was going to blast them to bits but instead Yaegar used my voice to shout,

"YAEGAR THE DANCE MACHINE IS BACK FOR BUISNESS!"

Everyone screamed in excitement.

Suddenly I felt my body move against my will and begin to do the robot.

I laughed at Yaegar's stupidity, he's not going to be able to talk or do anything for weeks.

Suddenly a voice boomed through all the music and laughter of the soldiers,

"Yaegar stop! Ajax come to my throne room immediately it's an emergency."

The gold dust disappeared instantly and I feel to the group in exhaustion.

I looked up and saw the pale faces of the soldiers.

Chaos never calls for me in front of everyone… it must be important.

I stand up and brush myself off before putting my hood up and sprinting through the crowd.

As I enter the throne room I see Chaos on his throne with a grave look on his face.

I walk to the front of his throne and bow in respect and ask,

"What is it my Lord?"

He looks at me with sadness and says,

"I know this isn't fair on you Ajax but… I have a mission for you."

A lump crawls into my throat.

The last mission.

"Where my Lord?"  
I ask in a quieter voice.

He stands up and shrinks to human size.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and says in a sympathetic voice,

"Earth."

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN! Hope you enjoyed that… 2620 words! Took me all day!**

 **Anyway review, favourite, do whatever!**

 **Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR (in a couple of hours)!**

 **See you next year!**


	5. Stories

**(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

Ever since joining Choas I have learnt to give him my utter most respect.

That's been tested before, but today it crossed the line.

"Earth."

The place a part of me died, a place where I was weak, a place where I was lonely.

My former home…

I stay stiff still, holding my breath and staring right into his eyes, looking for a hint of lies.

I don't find it.

"I know it's hard Ajax… but they need you, they need you badly."

"Send the Aszi'a Squad they're- "

"No."

He interrupts me as I try to make him change his mind.

My eyes get watery but I suck it up and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Why send me to my death in the place I was betrayed and heartbroken?"

He looks at me with sympathy and anger,

"Don't speak nonsense Ajax! You will not di- "

"YES, I WILL CHAOS! YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"

I scream, the anger that was building up in me exploding.

Tears run down my cheeks in streams, but I make no effort to wipe them away. Chaos should know how I feel right now.

Chaos stands from his throne and approaches me, with his arms stretched out, but I retreat and begin making my way to the exit.

The door slams shut in front of me and I know there's no point trying to open it because he's probably locked it; that doesn't stop me though as I slam my fists against the door trying to knock it down.

I let out a roar of frustration and sink to the floor.

I'm overreacting, I think to myself, but all the anger and sadness I've built up in the 399 years I've been here is being released.

I feel Chaos's presence behind me, but all I do is sink further into the door.

"Let me out."

I say in a croaky voice.

"No."  
Is his only response.

I breath out heavily and move myself into a cross-legged position facing the door.

"Let me out."  
I repeat in a louder and in a clearer voice.

"No."  
Chaos says in the same tone and volume from before.

"Why?"

"Because you must except this mission Ajax, for your family here and on Earth."

"I don't know what you're talking about Chaos… I have no family on Earth."

I say in a matter of fact tone.

I hear Chaos sigh and I know he's rolling his eyes.

"Ajax stop acting like a two-year-old and just listen."

I don't respond, but I still listen as he begins to speak again.

"Tartarus and Gaea are rising again, together, to take down Olympus… the monsters have tripled and out of the 3,000-demigod population 200 have died already."

That catches my attention.

I turn slowly to Chaos and look at his distort expression.

A burning sensation builds in my chest and moves to my heart.

200.

That's about the number of demigods at Camp Half-Blood in my time.

I know what I must do but I don't want to do it.

" _Ajax listen… we've all seen your memories and we know how difficult this will be for you, but… they need you and no matter how much you deny it they are family."_

Rebecca says in my head.

I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Fine."

I mumble.

Chaos puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me into his arms.

I bury my head into his shoulder and cry slightly.

He pulls me away two minutes later and looks deeply into my eyes.

"You can take three companions… you'll be leaving tomorrow at 2pm, I'll see you tomorrow at dawn though for the normal medical examination."

I nod solemnly, stand up and turn to the door.

It's open now and I begin to make my way down to the courtyard.

As much as it sucks I must go through the courtyard to get to my room on the other side.

No teleportation, no climbing and jumping buildings, no shadows.

I think Chaos did this to make me avoid being anti-social and never speaking to anyone.

As I get to the door that leads to the courtyard I begin to hear the laughter and music of my brothers and sisters in arms.

It makes my heart ache thinking that this may be the last time I'll see them.

" _Don't think that way Ajax, you're stronger with us! I bet you'll see them again!"_

Tabby says in a reassuring tone.

I shake my head and pull my hood up before pushing the doors open and walking straight at a fast pace into the open.

Everyone suddenly is silent as they see me approaching, all guessing the same thing.

At first it's silent, you could probably hear a pin drop, then,

"Hey Ajax!"

I hear Sammy calling from behind me, but I continue moving and as I hit the crowd they part to make a path for me which leads right through the centre, perfect (note the sarcasm).

"Hey Ajax!"

He shouts again much closer, but I continue to move forward; ignoring him completely.

I feel his hand touch my shoulder but I yank it from his grasp and speed up.

"Don't be like that Ajax, what's got your undies in a bundle?"

He asks in a humorous tone to lighten the mood, but I spin around and whisper loudly and angrily in his face,

"I got my last mission that's what's got me pissed Samuel… And you know what?! It's the planet from my past!"

I turn again and run the rest of the way, knowing the whole time that everyone around us heard and knew what I meant.

Something you should probably know is that everyone in Chaos's family has had a rough past, so no-one speaks about it.

It's different for me and Sammy because we both shared our past stories with each other.

When we first met, he was so kind and open that I couldn't resist spilling my feelings and past scars.

 **FLASHBACK:**

I was sitting by the table in the corner of the courtyard again.

I liked it here because it was in the shadows and no-one really came in this direction.

For the past year I had secluded myself from contact with any of the other soldiers, afraid that my heart would be broken again.

Chaos had told me I must forget what happened in the past and make some friends, it would probably save me in the future, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Plus, my brain was always throbbing now and it put me in a crappy mood anyway (Chaos said it was the Fallen Angels becoming familiar with my past and personality to become one with me).

Suddenly I hear the creak of the chair opposite me and a thud as someone sat on it.

I didn't lift my head or remove my hood as the person leaned on the table.

I could feel their eyes on me but I stayed rock still.

After what felt like forever the person said,

"So, Ajax… the name's Sammy, Commander of the Aszi'a Squad, I've come to acquaint myself with you because I ain't going on a mission with a stranger!"

He said with a thick Australian accent.

I sighed loudly and looked up and saw a muscular teenager with sun bleached hair and vibrant blue eyes, he reminded me of Chris Hemsworth.

I chuckled slightly and asked,

"You sure you're called Sammy… the name Chris comes to mind when I see you."

He smiles at the sound of my voice and then rolls his eyes,

"Don't think as yourself being original mate, everyone says that… well anyone from Earth that it."

My eyes widen at my mistake and I look back down quickly.

I can practically feel his pride in himself as he discovered something about me.

"So, let me guess, something shitty happened on Earth… Chaos found ya, brought ya here and saw you were a powerful one and chose you as a 'Wing of Chaos'… so that must mean you're a demigod or a godling and… wait let me see your eyes!"

He must be a son of Athena I think.

I see his hand reach for my hood and I stand up fast and back into the corner, heaving with anger.

"Don't touch me!"  
I say in as calm of a voice as I can muster.

"Calm your tits mate, I ain't gonna touch you, I just wanna see your face."

I hiss at him and turn to leave but he grabs my arm with a solid hand and says,

"I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable, but I need to know who you are."

I curse under my breath as I try to escape, but I know there's no use.

That doesn't mean I move though, I just stand there looking at my feet.

I know I should have more confidence and authority as I am an assassin of Chaos, but my heads pounding and I'm drained.

We stand there for a good five minutes before he says,

"Would knowing me help at all?"

He says it in such a kind and soft voice that I can't resist saying no, and anyway that would help my trust issues a bit.

I sit down in the chair and nod stiffly.

"Well sit back and relax my friend cause this is gonna be a long story."

And he begins talking, I'll cut it short just for you, but basically his father (called James) was in America at 23 for seven years and was studying History and Medicine. He met a woman who was also studying those subjects and they fell in love. Close to the date James was to return to Australia the woman disappeared. He looked for her for weeks, missing his due date back by a month, but had to leave after coming up empty handed. When he returned home, someone knocked at his door and it was the woman, except she wasn't empty handed, as she held a child. James rushed her inside and demanded an explanation and the woman said that she wasn't the person he thought she was. In fact, she was Athena and the baby was his. At first, he was confused because they had never had sex, but she explained that she can have 'mind children'. James was shocked but accepted his fate and took the child, knowing Athena couldn't take it in. When she left, James named the baby Tristian and they lived in the same house for seven years until James tragically was murdered by a 'lost' Kampě. Sammy managed to run and hide, but because he was so far away from America he could never go to CHB, and Chaos decided to take him in as he was never going to survive on his own. Tristian (he changed his name to Sammy after the servant who looked after him for the majority of his years) grew up here and he said (after one of my questions) that he didn't know why Athena didn't help him, he believed she forgot about him.

I was shocked by his story and the anger towards the Gods I have grew more and more, but he told me,

"Grudges are a waste of perfect happiness. Laugh when you can, apologize when you should and let go of what you can't change. I've followed that my whole life… so should you."  
I thought about what he said for a long time, even after we stopped talking.

"Now it's your turn."

He says, looking at me with eager eyes.

It takes me a minute to compose myself but eventually I lift my hood and drop it down and look at him in the eye.

He stares intently at me and then gasps,

"You're… you're Percy Jack- "

I slam my hand on his mouth and look around to see if anyone heard, no-one.

I shake my head at him and take my hand off.

He smiles widely at me,

"No wonder you became a Wing of Chaos straight away! I've heard a lot about you from my squadians from Earth!"

I smirk slightly and say,

"So, do I need to tell you my story?"  
He nods fast and says,

"Tell me everything!"  
I laugh slightly and tell him everything.

We're silent when I finish and I begin to cry slightly.

I just opened the scars of my heart again and it hurts… it hurts a lot.

Suddenly warm arms wrap me up and I feel better instantly.

No heart ache or headache

 **FLASHBACK END.**

I slam the door to my room and scream at the top of my voice before falling face down on my pillow.

I don't want to go, that's for sure… but the mission is sealed.

I can't back out or pretend to be ill, that's impossible.

The Fallen Angels are silent, knowing I need some breathing space right now.

I think over the mission, the strengths I need and I decide my companions almost instantly.

Sammy.

Christian.

And Awiti.


	6. Arrival

**(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

 **Sammy's POV:**

I couldn't sleep.

At about 10pm tonight I got the notification that I was to go on a mission with Ajax.

Christian and Awiti would be coming too.

Christian is alright I guess, in his own way. He's part of the Stealth Squad so he possesses multiple skills that benefit almost any mission that our army takes part in. He was quite young when he joined, about 16 years old, but that hasn't held him back. He's strong and fast and has the biggest attitude you could ever see a person have. I believe he's from Earth, he looks human enough. He's got shaggy bleach blond hair, vibrant green eyes and he's quite small and skinny.

Awiti on the other hand is almost his opposite. She's part of the Bi'asharu Squad, they are full of the strongest fighters we possess. Awiti is a Bsiu, a blue human like creature with bright eyes (hers are pink) and scaly skin with a forked tail which she can use as a weapon in war. She's a mute but that hasn't held her back; in fact, I believe that her senses have doubled due to this 'disability'. She's got a massive build and is about 6ft 8 if I remember correctly.

I believe Ajax choose wisely, even under the stress he could be feeling right now.

The thing is… I believe he chose me not because of my skills, but I think he wants a friend or someone he has his full trust in to comfort and bring him home if anything happens.

Personally, I believe he won't die.

I believe in the curse but… he's got the power of the Fallen Angels as well, so I believe he'll be strong enough.

I look at the clock again and see that it's 1am now, I must sleep for the trip tomorrow, but to many thoughts are running through my head.

I stand up from my bed and make my way to the balcony.

The room system is roommate if you're a soldier and own room with balcony for commanders and Wings of Chaos.

I do get lonely though, so I guess that's why Chaos included the balcony.

I reach it and lean against it looking out over the hills and beauty of Ufriaclite. In the distance, I can see the lights from the small village.

In the village are the retired soldiers and their families. It also has humans and other species that seeked solitude and Chaos saved them and offered them a home.

I smile at the thought of the children I go visit sometimes dreaming about being a strong soldier when they grow up.

I look to my right and see the other commander's rooms, no-ones out at this hour, a least I think that.

I turn and look to my left where the Wings of Chaos's rooms are.

Each of them had their own rooms and since their passing have been abandoned.

I can see the cobwebs and dust along the railings, a dark shadow also seems to rest around that area.

The room closest to mine used to be Yaegar's.

I smile sadly at the memories of him jumping over the gaps in between the balconies to say hi to everyone or to prank them in some way, shape or form.

If you look closely you can see the silly string from his last party still hanging on the door, though now it's stale and gooey.

I continue to look down the row of rooms until I look at the last one, the furthest one from me.

Ajax's… and he's out.

I can see him leaning heavily on the railing while holding his head in his hands. His back is shaking and he's sobbing loud enough for me to hear.

It breaks my heart seeing him like this, scared and upset.

I see him shake his head and stand up straighter rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair.

The Fallen Angels are talking to him, I guess.

Unable to contain myself anymore I let out a Song Thrush (A/N species of bird) call.

Ajax stops moving and slowly draws out the call himself.

I smile to myself and do it again, this time he turns to me.

The shadows of the night cover his eyes, but I can see him smiling softly.

He waves and walks back inside his room, leaving me contemplating this whole mission.

 **Morning; Ajax's POV:**

It's 1:30pm.

I'm on my way to Chaos's military room to get a briefing on the mission.

I haven't seen any of my companions either today so I'll see them as well.

The ache in my chest that I've had since finding out the mission has slowly grown bigger and bigger as the time has crawled by.

Last night I had a mental breakdown and even with the comfort of the Fallen Angels and Sammy I can't help thinking about how the end will come.

" _Will you get over it! You're not gonna die Ajax, so stop being all depressed… it's rubbing on us!"_

Yaejar says.

I heave a massive sigh and shut my brain off to stop anymore sadness, he's right (even though I don't want to admit it) if I keep mobbing around it will rub off on anyone who sees me.

As I walk through the courtyard I see the soldiers looking sadly in my direction.

I do my best to avoid it and smile at them to make them feel a bit better.

As I reach the doors of the Throne Room I freeze. This is it, I think. Once I enter this room I will proceed to the military room, then to the balcony to say my goodbyes and finally to the Hanger in the back.

I don't want to move, I don't want to leave.

Thoughts swarm around in my head blocking out all the protests of the Fallen Angels and everything around me.

This is it.

Suddenly I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I know from the shape and size that it's Sammy.

I don't turn around and look at him, but he pulls me in close and hugs me. I cry softly into his shoulder and he stays there the whole time.

I finally suck it up and look at him.

He smiles at me and ruffles my hair as if I'm a crying two-year-old.

I scowl at him but he grabs hold of my hand and leads me in through the door.

I shake my hand out of his and take the lead, past Chaos's throne and to The Window. From there Sammy and I open the concealed door on the right and enter.

Inside is Chaos, Awiti and Christian.

Christian is throwing his dagger in the air and balancing it on is index finger on the point.

Awiti and Chaos are talking (A/N sign language) to each other and from what I can see she's telling him about volunteers from her sqaud, but Chaos is refusing.

I clear my throat and the three look in our direction.

"Took your time didn't you!"

Christian says with his usual grin plastered on his face.

I glare at him and look at Chaos who gestures us to sit at the table.

The military room is a relatively small room as it's only for commanders, Wings of Chaos, his companions and obviously, Chaos himself. The walls are a dark red with weapons lining the walls from higher enemies and the Fallen Angels (Tabby's two scimitars, Salvador's spartan larp sword, Parvaneh's silver bow and set of chaotic arrows, Ikaika's war hammer, Rebecca's spell book (she didn't own a weapon as she had strong magic), Yaegar's twin daggers, Zoya's draconis dragon sword and Delberts sword called Tiger after his dead brother).

" _I miss you my babies!"_

Yaegar says.

In the centre is a round table with fifteen chairs around it and a map of the galaxy in the centre. Chaos sits and I proceed to sit next to him with Sammy at my side. Christian sits three seats to Chaos's left and Awiti sits opposite Chaos so she can read all our lips clearly.

It's silent for about five minutes before Chaos begins to speak.

"Welcome Ajax, Sammy, Awiti, Christian and the Fallen Angels. Today you will embark on a mission to Planet Earth."

I see Christian flinch slightly, but I ignore it and continue to listen to Chaos.

"Ajax has chosen all of you as your skills and mindset seem appropriate for it. Now, I received news from the Void two days ago, that an attack, conducted by Tartarus and Gaea, on Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter took place, taking the lives of two hundred of the 3,000 demigod population. Sensing a bloodbath, I have decided to send our Wings of Chaos with companions to Earth to support and train the demigods. Currently the Gods have no idea that we are coming and I will be leaving soon in inform them. Are there any questions so far?"

Chaos looks at all of us in the eye, but no-one speaks up.

Personally, I just hope my old 'friends' are dead and are in the underworld.

Awiti shifts and we all look at her and she signs,

"How long must we train these demigods my Lord?"  
Chaos answers immediately as if he knew the question would be asked, he probably did,

"As long as it takes, I have no idea what is to come as the Fates have sensed my power and blocked off any fore seeing."

He looks around once more and then continues by saying,

"You will take the Auhsssi'as 2 and will arrive at Earth at 1pm. I ask that you land in CHB and set it to comfort mode when everything is set."

I nod, as he was addressing me and then turns to Sammy,

"Sammy, please inform your squad to be prepared to come as backup at a moment's notice."

He nods and closes his eyes, probably telepathically speaking to each of his soldiers (to do this you require a strong relationship with that certain person, which Sammy has with almost everyone in the army).

"That is all… I wish you luck on your mission solders, come back alive."

He says in a sad voice.

I lower my head and begin thinking over the mission, but Sammy quickly pulls out me out of my thoughts by nudging my shoulder.

I look up and see Chaos looking at me with a very serious look on his face.

I get the message and stand from my seat,

"Prepare to leave, weapons and any other essential items… I also need to know who will be concealing their identity."  
No more than one second after the words left my mouth Christian's hand shot up.

We all looked at him funny, but I nodded and looked at the other two.

Awiti shook her head (not surprised, she takes pride in her unique image) and when I looked at Sammy he shakes his head as well.

He sees my confused expression and smiles softly before replying with,

"I want to see if my Mother will recognise me… they also need a friendly face to trust, no offence Awiti."

She smiles slightly and shakes her hand at him.

I nod in understanding and face Chaos again. He snaps his fingers and we're all in our uniforms and have our weapons.

I have my normal uniform (black skinny jeans with combat boots that have grips on the bottom, my black shirt with white angel wings outline on the back, a cloak on with gold trimmings on the edges which ends at the back on my knees and the arm ends are taped down by bandage that wraps around my thumb) and my durandal sword called Mercury.

Sammy has a similar outfit, except he has a dark blue shirt with a white 'A' in the centre with a long sword through it. His cloak has dark blue trimmings and he doesn't have the tape. He has a long sword called Sydney (you can guess why).

Christian also has a similar outfit, except he has a purple shirt with a white dagger in the centre. Obviously, he has purple trimmings and no tape. His weapon is a pouch of never-ending daggers and a katana called Bob (trust Christian to name a weapon that).

Finally, Awiti. She has a similarish outfit. She has a green criss cross crop top; that's covered by a silver breast plate. She's also wearing tight black leggings with armour on the top. Her tail sticks out and has a metal guard around it in the shape of a spine. Her weapon is a scimitar and is called Bsaecas, aka Bsui'ahus in Chaotic and Breaker in English. (A/N It's a spine because her squad is called Bi'asharu which means back bone in English)

I look at my companions and nod in approval.

Chaos gestures for us to follow and we enter his throne room and go to the grand balcony.

Before I step out the ache in my chest grows suddenly and makes it difficult to breath.

I attempt to hide it, but Sammy hears my sharp intake of breath and rubs my back in comfort.

I need to look stronger for them and for the soldiers we are saying farewell to, so I nudge him off and walk with my head held a little higher.

We finally reach the balcony and stand behind Chaos as he addresses the 9,000 soldiers saying farewell in the courtyard. I can even make out some villagers on the outside of the wall listening in.

I force myself to look forward and concentrate on Chaos to avoid the lump growing in my throat.

"Soldiers and commanders, today we bear farewell to Ajax, Wing of Chaos and his Fallen Angels, Samuel, commander of the Aszi'a squad, Christian, soldier of the Stealth squad and Awiti, soldier of the Bi'asharu squad. Today they go to Earth to save the innocent and to protect the weak. We wish them luck and safety as they fight under the name of Chaos and all that it good!"  
He says in Chaotic.

Everyone in the crowd puts their right hand to their chest and stand to attention and say in union,

"Fuhphs zuhs rssurphs i'ars saisi'aphu i'ars uhphs as su suusan a su uhssanr (Fight with strength and courage and fight for the freedom of the victims)."

We all follow their example and say,

"Wu rzui'as sa susisr zur uhssasil uhr aisr (We swear to return when victory is ours)."

The soldiers cheer and I hear my name being chanted along with the names of all the Fallen Angels.

Sammy pushes me forward so that I stand next to Chaos.

He smiles at me and lifts my right arm up in the air.

The crowd cheer even louder and after wondering why I turn around and see the misty figures of the Fallen Angels.

I smile and look forward at my family and my home.

"Time to go."  
Chaos whispers in my ear and I sadly put my arm down and turn around after looking out on the soldiers for what I believe is the last time.

 **Chaos's POV:**

I watch as their ship disappears into the distance as they make their ways to Earth.

I heave a massive sigh and open a portal to the Olympian Throne room, where I see the Gods at their thrones with the immortal cabin counsellors next to them.

This either can go really well, or really bad.

As I step through the portal my clothes change from my usual galaxy business suit into a black cape covering my whole body; which has ripped jeans on with no t-shirt on to show, those who see it, the scars from my fight with Order and the tattoo of Chaos on my chest.

As I land in the Throne Room I make the lights dim and a warm breeze wash in, to intimidate them as I know they won't back down easily to a higher power with Zeus's ego leading them.

I keep my head down as I land of the marble floor.

Everything is silent for a while till a booming voice echoes through the room,

"WHO DARES ENTER MY THRONE ROOM WITHOUT AN INVITATION!"

I smirk and chuckle slightly, making it echo around the room,

"Who are you?"  
I shaky voice speaks out.

I perk my head in their direction and look upon Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategies.

"I would imagine you would recognise me of all people Athena."

I lift my head now and my hood falls from my head revealing my scarred face and gleaming black eyes.

I make the lights come back on at full blast causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When they focus on me almost immediately they all bow in respect.

"C-C-Chaos… please forgive m-me!"

Zeus stutters out and I laugh in response, a soft one that would ease the tension in the room.

When they look at me again, I'm back in my business suit and look slightly friendlier.

"I apologise Olympians, I like a good dramatic entrance sometimes. Please sit."

They nod slowly and sit back in their thrones with nervous expressions still.

"How may we help you Lord Chaos?"  
Artemis asks from her throne, Thaila Grace, Daughter of Zeus at her feet.

"Why I don't need your help, I've come to help you!"

A look of shock and surprise encases all the Gods and councillors. I laugh again making some people smile slightly, but quickly stop and become very serious and look at Zeus in the eye.

"Tartarus and Gaea are rising together. Before you ask why and how, I don't know. I have a feeling a higher power may be involved. That is my job to find out. I understand an attack was held two days ago, and many of your children were killed and I understand if you're still mourning, but I wish you to listen to me. I am sending my strongest warrior to help you with some companions. They will train your children from both camps and will fight by your side until I decide otherwise."

I stop to make sure everyone caught that.

Every single being in the room have wide eyes and fear is practically dripping off them. I sigh and repeat what I just said while slowly looking everyone in the eye. The second-time people do nod their heads in understanding and even lean in closer to listen.

"My warrior is a Wing of Chaos, the second most powerful being in the universe. His name is Ajax and with him, the commander of the Alpha squad (A/N translating squad names to English) Samuel, soldier of the Stealth squad Christian and soldier of the Backbone squad Awiti. I wish you to treat them with the up most respect as some don't wish to be on this planet, but they are loyal to me and follow all my orders. I advise you to listen to everything Ajax tells you for he will not repeat it twice. That is all, and one more thing…"  
I look them all square in the eye and say,

"He will return."

I create a portal and jump through before they can ask any questions.

 **Athena's POV:**

As Chaos left, chaos literally erupted.

Everyone was shouting questions about this Ajax and his companions and who 'he' was and why 'he' was returning.

I was trying to think of all the answers but even my brain couldn't keep up with the knowledge we had just been given.

"SILENCE!"  
My Father shouted.

Even went silent and looked at him expecting answers, but all he said was,

"They're arriving at CHB in five minutes."

Everything was forgotten… for now and the Gods teleported themselves and their children present to CHB where a visible ship was coming down by the sea.

Chiron trotted over, but saw what we were looking at and paled.

Campers began screaming and panicking, but a quick catch up shout of what was happening and what happened shut them up.

Everyone stood behind us Goddesses and Gods while watching the futuristic ship land.

Everything was silent as the doors opened at the bottom.

Nothing happened and nobody did anything.

For a good five minutes, nothing happened and then a figure's feet became visible.

As more of his body became visible I knew straight away it was this Ajax.

He was about 6ft with a strong build, his hands in his pockets and a hood covering his face.

Behind him came a young man in similar clothes with his hood also up, he was definitely shorter then Ajax though.

Behind him was a woman… except she was blue and had a tail! Her face wasn't concealed and everyone could see her bright pink eyes and long pink hair that was braided to her waist. She was very bulky and held a permanent scowl.

Finally, another man came out. He wore the same clothes as Ajax and the other boy. He was the same height as Ajax, but look more relaxed. He didn't have a hood on and had sandy blond hair and blue eyes with… with grey tints in them.

It couldn't be…

"Samuel?"

I mumbled, but he heard me.

He turned to my direction and glared deeply at ne.

I was shocked to say the least.

I attempted to move to him, but as I made my way past Ajax he extended a wing… A WING!

He moved it in front of me and waved it once, sending me crashing into Apollo and Hermes.

I was quickly helped up by them and dusted off.

Everyone was silent as they watched me stare at Ajax in awe and anger.

One swipe of his wing and he sent me flying, hopefully he was an ally.

He suddenly spoke up,

"You and your spawn have already hurt enough people."


	7. Not really a chapter

**Hello everyone… yeah this isn't probably what you want to see. I know I haven't updated in months and I have gotten plenty of messages reminding me. I've been having some things happening in my life that have prevented me from updating that if you want to know, you'll just have to message me about it. However, I was reading over this story and I don't like how I've made Percy so I'm leaving this decision to anyone reading this and who is enjoying this story. I'm either going to update this story soon and continue this story how it is or I'm going to rewrite it. Either way I love this story and I want to continue this. Please review or message me and I'll go to the majority vote!**

 **Thx**


	8. Unwanted beings

**Ok everyone… thank you so much for the flood of reviews in one day! Majority want the story to continue as it is so that's what I'm going to do. Percy with stay the same except for a few changes but other than that I should be posting every week, but it could be every two. During my break I suffered from a serious head and neck injury that has resulted in problems with memory so I'm sorry if there are huge gaps in between, but this story means so much to me and the love everyone gives me will surely remind me! Thank you again and let's get started.**

 **Btw I was reading over my past chapters and realised I made Athena call Sammy, Samuel when his Earth name was** **Tristian so his names just going to be Samuel to Athena (sorry if that annoys you).**

 **(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

 _Previously:_

 _"You and your spawn have already hurt enough people."_

 **Athena's POV:**

It's silent.

No-one moves a muscle as they look at the extended wing coming from Ajax.

It's beautiful but terrifying. The only way I can describe it is that it looks like a Pegasus wing, midnight black with the tips a bleached white. Hermes and Apollo hold my arms as they steady me after tumbling into them quite suddenly.

I become aware of the humiliation this Ajax put me in and I grow red with fury due to the words that came from his mouth.

Before I can say anything my Father speaks up,

"How dare you throw a Goddess! Who do you think you are!"

He shouts with a furious expression plastered on his face.

He holds his master bolt which makes surrounding demigods back off quickly to avoid being fried alive.

However, Ajax doesn't tense at all. In fact he seems to relax. Although I can't see any facial features I imagine him smirking or even rolling his eyes at us; this makes me even more furious.

The fact that he insults me, my children and doesn't allow me to go to my son makes me snap.

"Answer him boy or I'll be forced to rip you apart limp by limb!"

I say with venom soaking my voice.

I step forward with my fists balled and as I advance Samuel steps in front of him which seems to annoy Ajax as he grabs his bicep and says something along the lines of,

"Lus nu earssu use."

I look at Samuel with betrayal but also confusion, I've never heard anyone speak in that sort of language. Samuel scowls and steps behind Ajax once again. Finally Ajax speaks up,

"I would hold on the insults Athena… and as to who I am, I believe my name is Ajax and I'm sure that Chaos has informed you of my title and who my companions are. We are here to help you. However…"

He turns his head and even with the absence of a clear view of his eyes, due to his hood, I can feel his eyes training on us all. He continues,

"Myself and my companions are only following orders and doing the things that Chaos has told us to do. I ask in the politest way possible that you stay clear of us Gods and Goddesses of the West as we are here to help your children train enough to help fight against the new evil arising."

His voice carries high amounts of authority and is very stern. Even as a Goddess I feel intimidated, but I would never admit it openly.

One glance at my father and I know he's snapped and I step back in fear of an explosion with the source being Zeus. Ajax senses this to and clicks his tongue and locks eyes with my Father and says in a scarily calm voice,

"Now Zeus whether you would like me to react rashly or calmly is entirely your decision, however one wrong move on your behalf and he gets it."

Zeus and the rest of the audience become confused and slightly more scared at the Ajax's courage and his words.

In a split second though, Zeus's youngest son Marcus appears in front of Ajax with Ajax's wing encasing half of the boy's upper body and somehow the edges of the wings have become sharp and look very lethal and all are pointing towards him. Zeus tenses and raises his master bolt and screams,

"RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT!"

Ajax remains calm while brushing his finger across the shaking boys neck. Samuel and the two other people take a step back but remain calm.

Many demigods raise their weapons along with their parents. I follow suit. Zeus curses Ajax and continues telling him to release him.

However Ajax whispers something in Marcus's ear which makes him go pale and look at his Father pleadingly.

Zeus tightens his grip of his bolt and surprises and disgusts everyone by throwing the bolt straight at his son. Everyone takes cover and I watch as the bolt flies towards the two boys.

But as I watch I see Ajax spin Marcus around, embrace him and cover them both with his wings which now shine like metal. The bolt hits them and a boom loud enough to be heard all across the US is heard. Seconds later it in silent again and everyone looks up from their positions and gasp.

Ajax stands with a crying Son of Zeus in his arms. He rubs Marcus's back and walks slowly towards a frozen Zeus. As he approaches Ajax puts Marcus in front of him and says in a loud enough voice for all of us to hear,

"As I said, we are here to train your children for war and in order for this to work you must trust me and my companions. Let me tell you Zeus, you disgust me and I would rather serve a dying cow then serve you, but your children never asked to be put in this Greek world and I wish for each of them to live long lives. I would learn to trust more King of Olympus for it could result in your fall one day."

He turns and walks back to his companions who stand at the bottom of their ships ramp and before he moves up the ramp he says,

"No hard feelings Olympians I like a dramatic entrance."

And with that he disappears into the ship along with Samuel and the two others trailing behind him. Everyone is silent for about two minutes until a single demigod shouts,

"That was awesome!"

Everyone is snapped out of their daze and runs about to their friends talking about Ajax and what just took place.

Us Gods and Goddesses look to Zeus who is red with embarrassment and before anyone can say anything he flashes out, followed by Hera and the rest of us. This was an interesting first meeting is all I can think of in this moment.

 **Ajax's POV:**

As soon as we enter the ships lounge area Christian falls on the floor in fits of laughter.

Sammy walks straight to his room without a word but I know that after today's events that he of all people should have some time to themselves.

Awiti smiles slightly at Christian's rolling body and sits gracefully on the sofa and starts polishing her tail guard.

I, on the other hand, allow myself to fall heavily onto the sofa opposite Awiti and allow myself to ponder on today's events. Chaos is going to kill me for provoking them but in my opinion, they deserved what they were getting. And if I can say so myself I think I acted as calm as I could possibly could.

Christian manages to lift himself off the floor and lean against a chair before saying in between huffs,

"Did you see their faces! I thought Zeus was going to shit himself!"

I smirk slightly, however Awiti flicks Christian with her tail and signs,

"Language!

" I laugh quietly at Awiti's motherly side that she rarely shows.

However soon my thoughts go back to what just took place. I close my eyes and put myself back in the situation and look around once again at all the faces. I see all the God's including my former father who stood behind Zeus and Hades.

I scrunch up my face in disgust as I look at his wrinkled face and sea green eyes. I couldn't be happier for my hood because a fatherly gesture from him could make me puke.

I look around the rest of the Gods and Goddesses and see all of them from minor to Olympians, even Hestia was standing there, although she was close to the back. I then switch to the demigods and look through them. Marcus stands before his father.

I remember the scene clearly.

 _Flashback_

I stare at Zeus and his master bolt held above his head. I grow angry at his aggression and disrespect towards me, even after his warning from Lord Chaos.

So I freeze time just as I finish threatening him. I swiftly walk past his tensed body and find his son, Marcus. Hera's probably not happy about this.

He looks about eight years old with ginger buzz cut hair and a large nose and a pouted mouth. He's quite small but simply looking into his electric blue eyes tells me he's powerful, however he hasn't accessed this yet. I touch his shoulder gently and he unfreezes and yelps when he sees me. He begins shouting for Zeus but his Father is frozen so he's not coming soon.

"Shut up will you?"

I say in a stern voice.

He shuts up immediately and looks at me while sweating and slowly growing paler every second. I look at him and sympathy cruises through my veins. He looks so innocent and scared right now that I can't help but want to take him in away from all this, but that's not what I've been ordered to do. I say in a softer voice,

"Come with me and do as I say and I promise I won't hurt you… in fact I'm going to do what I can to keep you far from getting hurt ok?"

He nods stiffly, still scared out of his wits.

I pull him over to my position I was in earlier. He looks around at everyone and his eyes grow wider as he sees everyone frozen solid in front of us. He begins hyperventilating and I spin him around to look at me.

"Look kid I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to scare your Dad ok?"

I rub his back as he begins to try and calm himself down. I put part of my wing around him and make sure it looks close to him but in reality if quite far from the two of us. I shake his shoulders slightly to make sure he's listening and he turns his head slowly towards me, he's still crying.

"Let me show you something cool Marcus… see the white on my wing?"

He nods stiffly looking at it now.

"I'm going to change it into metal now, you watch."

And I do that. He stiffens and starts sobbing. I rub his back and say,

"I promise it won't hurt you ok Marcus…"

He turns to me and says in a shaky and small voice,

"Pinkie promise?"

I smile and clutch his small finger. I then grab his shoulders and hold him close to my body. Without warning him I turn time back on and stare at Zeus.

Everyone gasps and shouts of protest come from some demigods hiding in the back. Zeus on the other hand tenses even more and raises his master bolt while shouting loudly. This spooks Marcus even more as he stiffens and begins crying even more. Again sympathy rubs off all over my body and in my head all the angels are protesting against me scaring the kid but I ignore them and continue to stare at Zeus.

I drag my finger across Marcus's neck which scares everyone even more, however while doing this I release a surge of warmth into Marcus to remind him I'm not going to hurt him. He still stiffens at my touch, I would if someone was touching my neck. Zeus continues shouting and shaking his bolt around like a lunatic which makes Marcus cry even more and I finally see the string snap in Zeus's eyes. I whisper into Marcus's ear,

"Daddy's going to try and hurt us now so when I hug you hold on tight ok?"

Marcus stiffens beyond what I thought was possible and looks towards Zeus.

Little does Zeus or anyone know that this is a test of my strength on Earth and if I was to avoid getting hurt then it would scare them and warn them.

I watch as Zeus raises his bolt and makes everyone hide.

Just as he throws it I spin Marcus around and hug him tightly which he returns and wrap my wings around us and whisper in Chaotic,

"Musi'as zuhrphr i'assuhi'asu, zsasussuhar i'ars si'aar nusi'as!"

Which is an incarnation for full protection.

As the bolt hits me a pain explodes through my body, however I absorb it within me (knowing full well I'm going to need to release it later) and allow the vibrations to run through me. The whole time I cling to Marcus who has his eyes squeezed shout and I cover his ears with my hands as the sound wave erupts, making my ears pop.

I wait ten seconds after the explosion and slowly open my wings which makes Marcus cling to me tighter, afraid that Zeus will try again. I stand up and carry Marcus with me. All my bones crack but I ignore it and walk towards a very shocked Zeus.

Everyone is muttering and gasping, all looking like fish out of water to me.

Hopefully Zeus know knows what he's messing with now.

 _Flashback end_

I look away from Marcus feeling that overwhelming wave of sympathy again and try to concentrate on the other demigods. The camp has definitely expanded as I see more than twice the amount of demigods around the camp.

The more I look around though the more…

no way…

that can't be…

what…

is that…

how is she…

no, no, no, no, no!

I scream as I focus on her face and I fall on the floor in surprise.

Awiti immediately looks up from her seat across from me with concern laced on her face. Christian stops smiling and looks at me as if I've went crazy. Sammy runs out of his room with his sword out in front of him. Her face flashes in my mind and I begin to freak out.

Sammy runs over to me and embraces me straight away, from his immediate reaction I have a feeling he already knew. I don't cry… no I won't give her the satisfaction of hurting me anymore.

However I do mutter into Sammy's ear,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He moves back from me as my breathing has evened out enough now. He avoids eye contact with me and I stand up and glare daggers at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

I shout at him.

He flinches and stays kneeling on the floor. I look up at Awiti and Christian who are both standing and staring at the both of us with confusion clearly written on their faces.

I put my head in my hands and concentrate, opening the scene again. I hear Sammy try to stop me but I see it… all of them.

I open my eyes and kick the chair by me, making it fly across the room and smash into tiny pieces. I stare down at Sammy and say in a small voice full of anger and sadness,

"You knew didn't you? Huh?"

I'm leaning heavily over him now and he looks at me with a new found anger and confidence,

"Yeah I did! I recognised them from your descriptions of them! I didn't tell you because you have enough on your mind!"

My mind begins spinning and I stumble back and lean on the wall. I hold my head as each of them appear before my mind. The seven, Oliver and… and… and Annabeth.

I look up at my three companions and realise that I'm being a bad leader. I'm doing exactly what Yaegar told me not to. I take some breaths in and stand up straighter. I flick my wrist and fix the chair I broke.

I nod towards the three and apologise to them all and make my way to the chair. I sit and just sit there with Mercury in my hand and I begin sharpening it. My companions look at me slightly scared and sit in chairs around me, all looking as concerned as each other.

"Ajax?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Ah ha."

I don't look up but I can sense their discomfort and concern.

" _I think he's lost it!"_

Yaegar says in my head.

" _Shut it Yaegar you're not helping…"_

Rebecca says back. It's silent both inside and outside my head as all my company try to figure out what's going on with me. After about five minutes Salvador speaks up,

" _Dude, I ain't the kind to help in these situations, that's what Tabby and Rebecca are for but… you know why we're here and being like this and freaking out whenever you see any of them ain't gonna help."_

I perk my head up in interest and I see Sammy from the corner of my eye smile slightly. He probably is realising that one of the Fallen Angels is talking to me. Salvador starts talking again,

" _Go talk to Annabeth… to everyone, like your new. At least that'll break some of this hard shell you've built around you."_

I stiffen. I can't do that. But he's right. I won't be able to continue the mission and do anything helpful if I just freak out every time.

"You're right."

I say aloud. Christian, Awiti and Sammy look at me again, however this time they look more relived and relaxed. They probably have guessed that I've been convinced.

But I have to do this alone.

I stand up fast, dust off my pants, put my hood up and turn towards the ship entrance without a word. Sammy asks me what I'm doing but I ignore him and walk into the fresh air of Camp Half-Blood.

I close my eyes and allow the familiar smells of the place embrace me. The strawberries and the sea makes me feel like I'm at home… what am I saying, this isn't home.

I open my eyes and am met with about 600 demigod eyes trained on me.

I move forward with my hands in my pockets and approach a group by the volley ball pit.

No-one is talking as I come closer and some are even moving away from me as I come. I try to get my breathing steady as I move closer and closer to the group of eight.

They all look at me expectantly and I can see one twisting a large coin in his hand. I'm five feet from the group and I finally speak, praising Chaos that my voice is steady,

"Hi, the names Ajax… I'm new around here and I was wondering if someone could show me around."

I stand awkwardly by them but try to make sure it doesn't show.

Finally after the longest minute of my life, a young women; tanned, toned, blond princess curled hair pulled back in a ponytail, harsh grey eyes steps forward. She smiles at me and says,

"Hi Ajax, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."


	9. Trust?

**Btw: The Fallen Angels only speak chaotic to Ajax, because not all of them can speak English (if anyone wants me to do a chapter on the Fallen Angels, what species they are, they're back story and who they fought with then I can do that).**

 **(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

 _Previously:_

" _Hi Ajax, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."_

 **Ajax's POV:**

Her voice; high and melodic as it is, feels like someone was dragging their nails against a chalkboard.

Her grey eyes sweep over me and I already know that she's calculating my every move, from my posture to my tone of voice. We stand observing each other for a good two minutes and with every passing second a new demigod comes and watches our interaction, however they do keep their distance.

I click my tongue and shift slightly as I get impatient, she picks it up fast and smiles again (que gag).

"Well then, let me introduce you to everyone."

The seven people behind her move forward to stand next to her creating a sort of wall between me and the demigods gathering behind them. I nod my head to allow her to continue.

She looks over to her right where a lean blond boy stands with a large coin resting on his thumb. He looks at me with intense blue eyes and says,

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Head of the Zeus cabin and camp leader."

I bow respectively to him and he awkwardly copies.

Next a shorter and much more beautiful girl steps forward with choppy hair full of beads and different coloured feathers. Her kaleidoscope eyes size me up but she smiles welcoming to me,

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Head of the Aphrodite cabin and camp leader."

We bow to each other.

Next two people step forward while holding each other's hands and my heart speeds up slightly. One is a buff and a very tall Asian dude with short black hair and beside him is a much shorter girl (shorter than Piper) who has long curly cinnamon brown hair and large golden eyes. The dude speaks first,

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Centurion."

And the girl then speaks,

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Centurion of the Fifth Legion."

We bow to each other.

Finally, the last two steps forward. One is a guy and another is a girl. The girl has black punk style hair with a tiara that surprisingly matches her hair do. She wears a black tee and a silver jacket, also silvery camo pants and black combat boots. The guy is wearing all black with scruffy black hair as well. The girl glares at me and says,

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis."

The guy speaks immediately afterwards in a low and quiet voice,

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto and King of Ghosts."

We bow to each other.

I nod at everyone and wait in silence. They all look at me deeply and Thalia speaks up,

"Got any titles we need to know about?"

I stifle a laugh and sigh loudly. I'd rather not.

"I'm Ajax, last Wing of Chaos, second to Chaos and wielder of Mercury, that's all the ones that will matter to you all"

She nods at me, however her glare doesn't lessen at all in the slightest. I gaze at all my former friends faces and I feel a longing to connect with all of them again… well almost all of them. And speak of the devil the one I'd rather see cramped down a donkey ass begins to speak.

"Before we begin Ajax… is Samuel really my brother? And if so why can't his own Mother talk to him."

She says this all in a cocky, I've got you in the palm of my hand, kind of way voice. I smirk slightly and make sure to remove enough of my shadow planted from the hood to show it to her. She frowns at me and looks more closely at the hood.

Around us the seven close in, all of them with extremely serious expressions. Jason holds his coin resting above his thumb ready to be flipped. Frank stands in front of Hazel and Piper with his fists clenched and head held high. Thalia fingers her now visible dagger and Nico doesn't move an inch, he just stares.

I don't tense, in fact I chose to tease them a bit and I put more weight on my right leg to show how relaxed I am.

Annabeth begins getting annoyed and impatient as she grows red in the face slightly. She stands up straighter and says in a sterner voice,

"Why did you throw my Mother with your stupid w-… where are your wings?"

Everyone begins muttering as they look and see that the wings are gone completely as if they've vanished into complete air, which they basically have.

"Which question should I answer first?"

I ask with a new found confidence in my voice. I never would have thought that I could tease Annabeth, in fact I never thought I would look or speak with her ever again. She shuffles her foot deeper in the dirt and glares at me clearly frustrated after her failed attempt to intimidate me.

"The first one."

She mumbles. I grow serious and stand up straight which makes the demigods take a step back,

"If you didn't notice my companion, Samuel, didn't want to see his mother who abandoned him and left him to rot… that is his decision not mine."

I spit the word 'mother' and make sure that I'm loud enough for everyone to hear.

I sense Sammy at the base of the ship watching us with his sword hilt in his hand but I don't turn to him so that he knows I can take care of this myself. I continue,

"I was simply protecting my comrade and if you have a problem with the way I respect and take care of them then you can attempt to contact Lord Chaos."

She stares at me with venom and humiliation in her darkened eyes, the same goes for the rest of the seven. Around us the audience of demigods continue making bigger distances from me, however they stay at the right distance so they can hear us.

"As for your second question, I'm not an angel or part Pegasus, the wings are a part of my title and with that is the ability to conceal them. They also are a pain in the ass when you need to move around."

Someone giggles in the back which makes me smile slightly. Annabeth, on the other hand, if staring me down again and begins moving around me. I roll my eyes and allow her, I have eyes at the back of my head (jk) but if she tries to touch me she'll be on the floor before she can cry for her Mummy to come and get her.

"What about the electric shock from the master bolt? Why aren't you dead?"

"Oh… I'm close."

I say in an amused voice. She frowns and stops right behind me observing my back, which is covered by my assassins cloak.

"Fine then keep your secrets… however I have one last question."

I groan loudly and pretend to sulk.

"What?"

I say in a drawn out voice. She ignores me and steps closer to me, I don't move.

"What's with the hood, how can we trust you with the hood on."

I stiffen as her plans form in my head. I growl menacingly and straighten to my full 6ft height. She tenses at the noise but holds her ground. Jason and Frank move closer to me slightly and I just look then in the eye, which makes them back off slightly.

"That's cheeky of you Annabeth Chase… I warned you though and if I want my hood up, I'll keep it up."

She is silent as she listens to my threatening tone, but I can still sense her wanting it.

In a split second she reaches for my hood, but I'm faster. I grab her right arm mid air, twist it and lock it behind her back as I spin her around and throw her down with my knee on the small of her back to paralysis her as long as I'm on top of her.

It all happens in about one second and when we're on the floor everyone gasps and the seven all lift their weapons surrounding me. The other demigods are frozen watching the ordeal.

Annabeth wheezes and gasps as the air is knocked out of her when she hits the ground. I'm breathing heavily from the anger that I have for her at this moment. Around me the seven shout at me to move away from her. The seven move to grab me but Sammy appears at the last second and grabs Jason and Frank's arms and hands.

"Eraiph Ajax! (Enough Ajax!)"

Sammy shouts. Jason jumps out of his grasp and points his sword at his chest. I look at Sammy and we lock eyes. He shakes his head at me sternly and motions me over to him.

I ignore him, but quickly hear a cry of surprise from a child. I turn my head around and find Marcus crying while looking at us. I remember the promise I made to him while using him to scare his Father,

"Come with me and do as I say and I promise I won't hurt you… in fact I'm going to do what I can to keep you far from getting hurt ok?"

I see the hurt in his eyes and realise with a start that the seven are the camp leaders and that by endangering them and hurting them that I'm practically wounding the whole camp.

I release her immediately and help her up. She looks at me with anger and surprise written all over her face. I sigh heavily and clench my fists.

"You should feel honoured… I've never lost my temper like that with an ally not part of the army. However, I'm sorry. But in order for this to work I need you to trust me! That means allowing my group and I to do what we need to ensure our own safety and yours. That includes concealing some of our identities. Respect that and I'll respect you."

I say in the most apologetic voice possible, however that's proving highly difficult for me to do. She is still tense and is rubbing her back but she motions her hand down which makes the rest of the seven lower their weapons. She looks at me again and I can see the gears turning in her head as she studies me and Sammy.

"I'm sorry Ajax… however you have the job now of earning my trust, that was damaged the moment you decided to push my Mother."

We stare each other down and everyone around us is silent. Sammy comes behind me and says,

"Canu sa su ruhz raz uasu ru saur i'arilsuhrph usru... us auhsu uhr ni'ahuhrph nil saur siss. (Come to the ship now before she does anything else... her voice is making my toes curl)"

I snicker slightly and nod.

"I won't need the tour now Chase. Thank you for your time."

I turn and follow Sammy to the ship and on my way I ask the Fallen Angels to reveal my wings. They agree without question and I feel them grow to full length, spread out and soft. I hear the gasps from the crowd which earns a laugh from Sammy in front of me.

We enter the ship and Sammy stops so suddenly that I bump into him. I look over him and I see his fists clenched and his posture stiff. He's pissed. Both of us don't move and wait for the other to say something.

"You've got balls Ajax, seriously. But you know how sensitive people are on this planet and by attacking two beings during the first day you're seriously making this mission 2x more difficult for us. Not just you."

With that he walks away from me and re-enters his room.

I feel myself go red as I reflect on his words, it's true I'm embarrassing and damaging the name of Chaos but acting like this towards everyone here.

I sigh heavily and exit the ship again, making myself camouflage into the surroundings and I make my way towards the beach.

I don't reveal myself or touch the water as a way of revealing myself to the God of the Sea. I simply sit on the beach and listen to the sound of the sea and the talking of the campers making their way around camp.

Now I'm alone I allow myself to be filled with emotions at being home and my eyes fill with tears. I think of my old friends and what they're like today.

They all seem slightly older but other than that the aging from 400 years isn't showing dramatically on them. However, their eyes tell me they've seen a lot and been hit with some serious emotional barriers. Knowing from my own experience they've probably fought and lost demigods and I can imagine being official leaders of camp means they see a lot more demigods fall then I ever did with my time on Earth. And let's not forget that they fought during the surprise battle and saw 200 demigods die.

I sigh loudly at the thought of that. I've seen creatures from the army die but I've never seen such a big number fall. They would have to burn them as well… it's difficult being a soldier or warrior but after a while the sight of blood becomes normal and the burning or burying of shrouds becomes a normal occurrence.

That's where I believe I've changed the most.

It still hurts when a death occurs, but my hearts hardened and I don't become crippled by grief; in fact it's normally gone by the next day and I just fight again and again. It's weird to think like that though.

I'm pushed from my thoughts when the Fallen Angels begin to speak. Two days of almost complete silence is nice and I can imagine difficult for them.

Yaegar speaks first,

" _Well today's been eventful, don't you think?"_

" _You could say that."_

I reply with. I hear the small laughs coming from the Fallen Angels.

" _Even though the encounter with Chase failed, kinda, I'm proud of you for speaking to her Ajax."_

Rebecca says and I feel a sense of gratitude to have her with me at times like this.

" _Well, what's next?"_

Delbert asks.

" _Training the demigods and fighting any battles that come our way."_

I state simply.

" _It's going to be difficult sometimes but I think we can finish this quickly and go home."_

I add.

" _I highly doubt that Ajax."_

Ikaika states, which surprises everyone. Ikaika doesn't really speak a lot and the fact that he's saying no to something is shocking to everyone.

Before I can ask why, Salvador speaks up,

" _I think what Kai_ (A/N Ikaika's nickname) _is trying to say is that you've fought against Gaea and have a taste of Tartarus and you know how difficult both are. Hell you barely touched Tartarus and he could have killed you with the flick of his finger."_

" _Ok Salvador you didn't need to be so forward, however he is right Ajax and you're going to have to work real hard with everyone and that includes the past people."_

Tabby adds in. My heart lunches as I think more about it and they are right, which scares me.

Both Tartarus and Gaia are evil to the core since Order came about.

Order… Chaos's opposite.

Chaos believes Order is influencing a lot more of these wars of planets so I wouldn't be surprised if he's involved in this.

" _I think we have more to worry about then Tartarus and Gaia though."_

I say.

I hear hums of agreement from the Fallen Angels, however one says quite loudly,

" _You mean Order?"_

Shouts of protests fill my head as they all scream at Yaegar for mentioning his name. A headache begins forming and a very painful one at that. My camouflage begins fading and I try to make it come back but my concentration is faltering. Movement catches my eye from my right and I see two campers coming our way. I begin panicking.

" _Shut up someone's coming!"_

I shout in my head as they come into full view.

Jason and Frank.

The Fallen Angels silent immediately and my camouflage returns.

They stop about 7ft from me and look out to the ocean. Jason speaks first,

"I still don't know what to make of Ajax or the rest of them."

"Same here."

"Personally, I would have happily let Annabeth lie in the dirt for longer… but you know we're being tested at the moment so…"

Frank hums in agreement. I listen intently and become confused.

A test?

Frank speaks up,

"Still after 400 years and they suspect one of us to be working with him"

Him?

"I would like him here anyway, he could have helped us and prevented so many casualties."

Jason responds,

"The nerve of that Annabeth and Oliver."

I freeze. My breath becomes laboured and the two boys tense.

" _Calm down Ajax!"_

Zoya says. I slow my heartbeat and become silence once more. They both look around and seem to think they were hearing things. Jason continues,

"All we can do is fight and hope that he turns up either here or in the underworld. If we prevent more casualties and win then we can continue to search."

Frank replies,

"Yeah… even if this Ajax guy holds some sort of grudge towards us, I have a feeling that his team and himself can help us and I can tell they are definitely capable of doing that."

Jason nods in agreement and sighs loudly before muttering loud enough for me to hear,

"Where are you Perce… we need you more than ever now."


	10. Trust

**(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

 _Previously:_

" _Where are you Perce… we need you more than ever now."_

 **Sammy's POV:**

Shit.

All I can do is pray he won't reveal himself. We've already got enough problems on our hands and if Ajax does reveal himself then we're screwed.

I'm standing on top of the ship using my eagle vision and super hearing to listen to Jason and Frank, but more importantly to keep an eye on Ajax. That's Chaos's orders. Not only because of that but even though Ajax is being immature and allowing his emotions to control him, I love him and will always look out for him.

Last time I didn't do so, after being pissed off with him, he got himself seriously hurt and I can still not forgive myself for doing so.

 ** _Flashback:_**

Stupid fucking Ajax.

Who does he think he is?

Putting himself in danger is his own chose, but putting others intentionally in danger is taking it far across the line, especially my own squad members.

He really thought that he could use them as bait to lure the Buhphbsiumarrsus (which literally translates into Big Blue Monster). And the nerve he had to even say that he had it under control.

You can't control a fucking Behphbsiumarrsus when it's found some yummy beings to crunch on.

What was Chaos thinking when he made him a Wing of Chaos?

I would never question Chaos in person, but he's only got Earth training which is so weak, in my opinion anyway. Then he asks if I can come instead of the other members of my squad. No, he's not using any of us.

He's got the other Angels to help him, he has no need for us. If he had it under control he can do it himself now.

I scream in frustration and slam my fists against the arena walls, causing snakes of cracks to crawl across the wall. Luckily, I'm on my own and everyone is having their theory lessons.

I run my hand through my hair and try to calm down. I gather my thoughts while pacing the arena.

He's new, I keep reminding myself.

He's a rookie.

He was betrayed.

He just needs to learn.

Ok, maybe I was too harsh on him.

Maybe telling him to kill it himself instead of relying on everyone else was mean.

Ok, that was really rude.

Oh God what have I done?

Am I going to be the cause of the last Wing of Chaos's death?

Suddenly the door to the arena flies open and someone stumbles in his hand holding his mid-section and his head held low. I watch him make it to the centre of the arena and he slowly looks at me.

Shit.

It's Ajax and… he's bleeding, badly. I watch as his eyes roll up into the back of his head and he collapses.

I sprint over to his limp body and fall beside him.

He's deathly pale, he's got a cold sweat and from what I can tell his stomach is bleeding badly.

I take off my cloak and put it under his head gently. I force myself to calm down as I slowly remove his shirt. It sticks into his exposed flesh and as I yank it out he moans in pain and scrunches his brow. As I finally get rid of the shirt I gag involuntarily as I stare at his bare chest.

The wound runs from his left shoulder diagonally down to his right hip bone. It cuts so deep that I can spot his rib cage and organs pumping vigorously behind them. The skin is peeled back and shaded purple and green. Blood flowing out and moving with the rhythm of his now visible heart.

My hands shake as I rip off my shirt and gently lay it on the cut and push down. He screams while still unconscious and begins to cry slightly, while muttering under his breath. I can't make out what he's saying.

"You're ok Ajax,"

I say repeatedly.

I scream for help while still pushing on the shirt.

"SOMEONE HELP PLEASE, ANYONE!?"

Not a second sooner a young girl pokes her head through the door and spots me, Winter a newbie in the medic squad. She smiles but that's quickly swiped off when she spots Ajax. Her eyes tear up and she covers her mouth. I shout at her to get someone to help or to get Chaos. She nods slightly and sprints out immediately.

I look back at Ajax's face and see his breathing slowing. I continuously hold the shirt to the wound and watch as the blood pools around us in unnatural amounts. He's still unconscious. I sob quietly and gently lift my right hand off the soaked shirt and hold Ajax's cheek.

This is all my fault… what are we going to do when there are no more Wings of Chaos?

Our enemies will find out quickly and will join forces in order to take us all down. Even with the power of Chaos we could be taken down and Chaos would have to hide and become the forgotten shadow that he once was. Or even worse the army of… of Order will free him fully and Chaos will fight for him for decades again.

And it's all my fault!

My head drops and lands on his chest and I listen to his fading heartbeat, tears pouring down my face.

I hear footsteps and I look up quickly at the door and watch as it swings open. About ten people run in; they consist of the Commanders and some medics, not only them but I spot Chaos appearing at the door not a second after they all run in.

They immediately see Ajax and crowd around us all speaking at once asking me questions, but it's as if they are all speaking foreign languages to myself and I don't understand a thing. They try to take the shirt from me but I sob even louder and shake my head violently.

They all look upset but mostly shocked at my reaction to the situation. Nobodies seen me cry so much before, the most they've seen is a single tear and a cracked voice at a funeral.

However, Chaos does quickly step forward and hold my shoulder sending currents of warmth through my body to calm me down. It does and I take multiple shaky breaths. In this time Chaos quiets everyone down and removes my shaking hands from Ajax's torso and gets two of the medics to use two proper healing cloths to cover the whole wound. He makes everyone move back except for himself, the two healers and me and everyone watches as he moves to Ajax's head.

My heart breaks at the sight of Ajax shuddering as he attempts to take in even breaths, all fail, and instead he splutters out blood and moans.

Chaos gently holds the sides of the Ajax's temple and mutters some Chaotic under his breath. Ajax begins to quieten and I suddenly panic as it seems like he's about to stop bleeding but in a split second he takes in a full breath, then another and another. However his wound continues to bleed and the blood spreads more and more.

Chaos sighs in frustration and releases Ajax's head. I look at him pleadingly and he looks back at me.

"What happened?"

He asks in a small voice. I cry more and hold my shaking hands.

"I t-told him to kill a B-Buhphbsiumarrsus by himself… I s-sent him to his death for p-putting my soldiers in d-danger. This is all m-my f-fault."

I scream the last part Ajax and cling to Ajax's cold hand.

I don't dare look at Chaos in case of his killer glare. He speaks in a normal voice,

"Calm yourself Sammy, Ajax will heal. The poison has hit a barrier."

I look at him in confusion at his calm face,

"B-Barrier?"

He smiles sadly,

"The Fallen Angels have conjured their power as one to hold the poison back… however in doing so they are draining their life forces."

We all look at him in shock and fear.

What will Ajax be without the Angels?

"What do we do?"

One of the medics asks.

Chaos looks at me and replies,

"The poison can easily be taken out of Ajax by himself, it won't make sense if I try to explain it, but Ajax has more skill then you all realise. I'm not stupid, I know you all think of me as irresponsible putting a newbie in this position. However, he has the power to do so, but in order to do so he must be willing. And I'm sorry Sammy but your comments hurt him enough to believe he shouldn't save himself."

I look at him in horror and drop Ajax's hand.

"I must be able to do something?"

I plead. Chaos sighs and nods,

"Just talk to him. He can hear all of us. Just talk Sammy, tell him how you feel."

I nod furiously and move closer to Ajax. I put my hand on his shoulder and say in a whisper (in English) right by his ear,

"It's me, Sammy… Ajax I'm so so sorry I shouldn't have said the things I did. Your more powerful than I can imagine and I have to come to terms with that. You know I have trust issues after the issue on Earth. But you can't go, we need you! Without you we will fall and no matter what I say I love you Ajax… in what way I don't know right now but I do. Wake up, save yourself Ajax and let's go kick some ass together, yeah?"

I sit back up and stare at his face.

"Please,"

I plead (in Chaotic),

"for all of us!"

We sit in silence together and watch him hoping for him to do something.

He does.

I see the colour slowly seep back into his face. His breathing begins to even out and the blood stops flowing. Instead the blood moves back towards his body and it disappears back under the cloths that the medics hold. Once all the blood enters his body we watch as a pitch black liquid spills out from under the cloth and Chaos says in a slightly urgent voice,

"Step back my children, don't let it touch you!"

We all move swiftly away from the liquid as it moves around for a bit as if it's looking for its next victim and them finally disappears into the ground where I imagine Chaos will collect it.

I move back over to Ajax and watch as he slowly opens his eyes and looks around at his surroundings. He makes eye contact with me and slowly sits up never losing sight of my eyes. We stare at each other for a few more seconds before we both throw ourselves at each other and hug.

 _Flashback over:_

No matter how many times Ajax tells me he has forgiven me I can never forget that moment.

I know now that his flaw is personal loyalty and the whole army is his family, he would never put anyone in intentionally in danger. Inside he could be having a conflict with himself, who is he most loyal to, will he endanger us by revealing himself to two people.

My decision is made now.

I hope his is to.

He can't reveal himself, we don't know whether or not these men are being possessed by O-Order.

I jump down from the ship and walk calmly over to Jason and Frank.

I sense Ajax in front of me and allow my cloak to slightly hit him. He is startled at first but he relaxes when he sees me. I continue to walk towards the two men and make a 'go' gesture. Ajax seems to hesitate but quickly moves away and runs back to ship, however he stops just before the door and watches me as I approach Frank and Jason.

They both turn at the sound of my oncoming footsteps and their hands twitch towards their weapons. I raise my hands in a sign of surrender and smile kindly in their direction. They both relax but only slightly, both still very stiff. I clear my throat and begin speaking as I move closer to them,

"I'm not here to hurt you I just want to talk."

Jason replies,

"Yeah and throw one of us like the other one did?"

I begin to chuckle but they both tense even more. I stop moving towards them and say,

"Look Ajax is a little high strung at the moment alright and on his behalf I want to apologise. It's difficult for both of us to be here…"

They both share a confused look between each other and look at me, Frank nods at me to continue. I lower my hands,

"We both originate from Earth and had rough times here because of the Gods, Ajax had a much worst experience then from myself. However, we were given an order so we came here and as much as Ajax seems like a high tempered jerk he cares about this place a lot and the survival of you demigods."

I look at their reactions and am surprised to see a hint of gratefulness in both their expressions.

"Ajax is our leader and I take it that you guys are this places leader, you probably know we need to sort out some trust between our two parts in order for this to work... Look you guys can come with me and speak to Ajax in our ship and sort out some sort of agreement."

The two men look at each other again and look as if they're having a telepathic conversation. I become nervous as to whether or not they will listen to me but from the smooth nod Frank and Jason do I lose that feeling immediately.

Jason steps forward and holds out his hand,

"Ok Samuel, we'll talk to him. Just one question… have you heard of someone called Per-"

Suddenly an explosion is heard throughout the entire camp and immediately I see the smoke coming from the hill.

My instincts kick in and I teleport to the hill where Ajax, Christian and Awiti already stand.

Below us is a vast army of monsters all with murderous looks on their faces and weapons of mass destruction. I hear Ajax growl beside me and follow his eyes towards where he is looking.

A giant, one described to me many times. A giant at least thirty feet tall, with reptilian legs. From the waist upwards a green-blue breastplate shaped with faces of monsters. A human face with wild green hair that has basilisks hanging down from it.

Polybotes.


	11. Scent

**(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

 _Previously:_

A giant, one described to me many times. Polybotes.

 **Ajax's POV:**

I'm really not in the mood to be angered anymore then I already am, but the enemy has decided that they want to fight and they've brought the ugliest and most annoying giant they can… Polybotes.

Behind him is about 1000 monsters give or take, but that won't be too difficult at all. However, my problem is the giant in front of me.

As much as I don't want to admit it he has some strong skills and one of those happens to be a strong talent in sniffing out his enemies and being a son of Poseidon (as much as I don't like to mention it) he will recognise me very soon.

I watch as he looks at the four of us lining up at the top of the hill looking down at him. He falters slightly when he sees Awiti as he's probably never seen a creature like her but he smirks the entire time as he must believe that we can't take him on. He chuckles darkly and steps forward.

Immediately my companions and I reveal our weapons and hold them in a readying stance in front of him. He jumps at the sight of them as they look like they've just appeared but quickly fixes his face back into the smirk. The army behind him grunt and shuffle side to side in anticipation.

He clears his throat and begins to talk in a scratchy and deep voice,

"Who are you to stand between our meal… we are here on orders from our leaders Mother Earth and The Pit and we suggest you move aside before your trampled!"

The crowd of monsters roar in approval from behind him but I smirk under my hood and speak in a different voice to my own, Ikaika's (a perk of having them as a part of me),

"We will not step aside. I am Ajax, Wing of Chaos and we are under orders of our leader Chaos the creator of the universe to protect the Gods and demigods of the West against your own. I highly suggest that you go back and warn your leaders of our presence and back off!"

The camp roars behind us, almost making me jump at their unseen presence to me, but I hold my ground never allowing my eyes to leave Polybotes.

He laughs but stops mid snort. He sniffs the air and looks around the beings in front of him, his army follow sensing something disturbing their leader. He smiles widely and looks straight at me. The monsters behind him look confused as if they haven't picked up on what Polybotes has and the campers behind us shuffle uncomfortably at the silence and look Polybotes is giving me. I don't falter.

"Well well well… I thought you disappeared hundreds of years ago demigod."

I don't move or answer. I feel Sammy tense beside me as he realises the same thing I have, he caught the scent.

I step forward closer to him and say,

"I don't know what you are speaking of giant!"

He steps toward me and we now stand eight metres apart,

"You know what I speak of boy or should I say Son of Poseidon."

The campers begin to whisper between each other at Polybotes's words and I curse him quietly. I panic slightly, but only for a second and speak in a calm voice,

"You don't know what you are speaking of giant! He died a long long time ago."

The whispering becomes louder behind me and I spin around toward them and shout,

"Stand back and watch! My companions and I will kill this army and the giant you see before us. Then and hopefully then you will trust me fully."

All this I am doing to stop them questioning and thinking about the giant's words. Hopefully even forgetting them in the process, but from the looks on their faces they won't let me live it down and will question me immediately if we survive this battle.

I look at my companions who still haven't lost their readying stances and nod at them and they nod back and walk forward to stand next to me.

Polybotes raises is arm ready to call the army forward and I mimic his movement. At the same moment we pull our arms down and charge towards each other, the campers stand back in shock watching us and only seven in the front hold their weapons ready at the first sign of trouble.

 **Sammy's POV:**

As soon as we begin charging the four of us split. Awiti and Christian run to the left and myself and Ajax to the right. I go far right and leave Ajax the centre right so that he can get the giant.

As I run to the side I sweep my eyes along the line of monsters approaching. Hellhounds, telekhines, a couple empousai, some other monsters and… oh great just my luck and the Minotaur!

I grip Sydney harder (my sword) and stop running right and stand rock still facing the on coming enemy. I get into my readying stance with my sword held in front of me with both hands and my right leg pulled behind my left ready to fight.

I watch as they approach; three metres, two… one and they hit me.

I swing my sword over my head and connect it with an empousai's shoulder, she screams as she explodes into gold dust.

I don't stop.

Two hellhounds pounce at me from both my flanks but I crouch down and swing my leg around me and trip both the hellhounds. As they fall I pull my sword across my body and connect it with their flesh.

Immediately I stand up and run forward towards the Minotaur who stands behind our group watching me as I come in his direction.

Monsters continue to swarm me but I parry each of their blows and cut and kill with Sydney. The Minotaurs face is scrunched up in anger as he watches his comrades fall.

I smirk.

I lunge forward and stab a telekhine in the chest and without stopping I turn around and slice Sydney across the chest of a hairy creature I can't identify in the midst of battle. I continue to fight not earning one scratch on my body, behind I can hear the distant cheers of the campers as they watch us kill the monsters.

Before I even realise myself I kill all the monsters who were in the way of me killing the Minotaur and stand five metres from his fuming form.

I pass Sydney between my two hands while glaring at him. He looks taken back at the intensity of it but proceeds to stamp his foot into the ground obviously getting ready to charge me. In his hands is a giant war axe the size of me which is slightly intimidating but I've fought worse. I stop moving Sydney between my hands and hold it in my right hand. We begin moving in a circle waiting for the other to make the first move.

He makes it.

He pulls his head down and roars as he sprints towards me I wait until he's almost on me and jump over his head and do a flip for show, roars of approval erupt from the campers.

I land crouched and pull a throwing knife from under my coat and immediately throw it at the Minotaur who has turned around to prepare to charge again. The knife flies through the air at impossible speeds and hits him square in the right eye. He roars in pain and throws his head back. He staggers and falls as the new found one side blindness makes his whole body go into shock.

I stand up and brush the dust of my cloak and approach him with my hand still firmly holding Sydney.

From a young age I've been taught to never let my guard down and as I approach the Minotaur I see why that's so important.

He hears me coming and readjusts his body on the ground so that his legs are to my left and his arm is above his head and I see it coming before he does it. But I'm too slow.

As I become arms length away from the Minotaur he swings is leg under me to trip me. I jump to avoid it and miss his arm coming towards me. He swats me away and I smash into the tree that holds the Golden Fleece and land on the dragon Peleus.

Immediately campers move towards me to help but I push them all away and stand up, still holding Sydney in my hand. I glare at the Minotaur who appears to be laughing at me. I submit to tunnel vision and it lands squarely on the Minotaur.

Ignoring the protests from the campers I sprint forward at lightning speed and sidestep at the last minute, slicing the side of the Minotaur. He roars in pain and spins towards me with pure rage in his eyes.

I growl at him and immediately charge again giving him no time in the slightest to prepare. He stumbles in surprise as I approach and tries to act tough.

I chuckle darkly as I jump over his head and stab him in the base of his neck, and while still holding Sydney's hilt I drag it down through his body. He doesn't even have enough time to scream/roar in pain before he explodes into golden dust.

I'm breathing heavy and put Sydney into the ground and lean on it. I suck in some deep breaths that I lost when I hit the tree and look at my comrades.

Awiti is standing in the centre of a circle of monsters but line after line of them is killed as she throws her tail around slicing their necks along with her scimitar, Bsaecas. She punches multiple ones in the face sending them flying and mid-air they disappear and turn into the all too familiar golden dust. All the while she moves like a ballerina with such grace and beauty that you just can't help but stare at her no matter what you think of her appearance.

I look closer to my left and see Christian running around the enemy at incredible speeds while clipping bombs to some of their backs and running away before it explodes (all are silent explosions so he won't be deaf by the end of the battle). He throws his daggers never missing a single monster and slices the backs off lines of monsters while running around with his katana, Bob (que the eye roll).

Finally my eyes land on Ajax.

He fights like a demon.

With his sword, Mercury, in hand and his outstretched wings he pushes through the enemy that stand between him and Polybotes who has retreated to the back of his army observing Ajax with a spark of interest and fear in his eyes.

Ajax throws his sword over his head and under monster's feet killing every single being in his path while never letting his eyes leave Polybotes. His wings, with the now solid metal ends, move around him and slice the monsters to pieces. He occasionally lifts himself of the floor causing the enemy to be blown back and fall over and then proceeds to do a spin attack where he skydives to the floor and creates a sonic wave that reaches the end of the monster lines and knocks them off their feet or kills them instantly.

He calls upon his water powers every so often forming them into ice spears and throwing them at the enemy. However after the whole Polybotes's calling him out he conceals these secret throws with movements of the shadows and make them grab unsuspecting victims and drag under the ground as it opens up underneath them.

Those who either aren't close to him or aren't his enemy can't see his eyes but at this moment his eyes glow a dark and deep red that could kill without the use of his wings, powers or weapons. He even makes me shiver with fear.

I look over at the campers and see them staring in awe at Ajax, but also confusion at the lack of support I'm giving my comrades.

But I know they can handle it themselves and I would only get in the way.

Awiti and Christian have stopped fighting and are brushing themselves off while breathing heavily. Awiti sees me and motions for me to join them. I teleport over to them and watch Ajax with them. He now has cut down the rest of the monsters and only Polybotes remains.

 **Ajax's POV:**

All the monsters are gone and only the giant remains, Polybotes.

My Gods he makes my blood boil. He looks at me up and down, no doubt looking to see if I have sustained any injuries whilst fighting. Sadly his search will come up empty. It's difficult getting a scratch on me.

I stare at his eyes and watch his hand twitching towards his back where his trident must be hiding. His posture is stiff and his hands are fidgeting ever so slightly individually.

Salvador says,

 _"Ajax keep your guard up, I sense something darker than the giant before you."_

 _"Yeah Ajax and it's definitely not Gaea or Tartarus…"_

Rebecca adds.

I cock my head to the side slightly so I can see my comrades and see that they are tensing as well.

I begin to feel it as well.

A deep dark pit has opened at the pit of my stomach. Something cold and unwelcoming has entered the playing field. Something that I've only ever heard of.

I look at Polybotes again and watch as he takes a large breath in and becomes still, standing stiff and straight while looking at me in the eye as a dark liquid seeps into them making them pitch black and empty, but so full of evil that I can't help but shiver. He twitches his head unnaturally as if he has become possessed and a gurgling cry escapes his lips.

I feel my companions move beside me with their weapons out in front of them ready to attack.

It's silent as everyone watches Polybotes twitch and sway as if under a trance. Suddenly he stops moving and seems to become more relaxed, however the black doesn't leave his eyes.

He smiles and chuckles deeply, his voice echoing around us.

 _"Ajax_ _it's him… it's Or- "_

 _"_ Now now Ajax now's not the time to have secret conversations with those little angels in your head, they can't help you now."

Polybotes says. I step forward with my sword held out in front of me. I suck in a large breath and steady my voice, concealing the fear that rocks my insides,

"You don't belong on this battle field, this isn't your fight!"

He laughs and takes a step towards me,

"You really expect me to sit around any longer watching my half-wit brother send out his 'army' to show those around him that he is the boss? After he stole my creation? Threw me into the void and took all the credit didn't he? He tries to make himself seem so good when he helps pitiful beings as yourselves, but I know what he's really like!"

I begin to shake with anger, he knows nothing and I can see right through him.

He's trying to break the trust we're trying to build with the campers so that Gaea and Tartarus can win.

"Do not speak those lies here! You know full well why you got sent to the void, after all the destruction you caused!"

He laughs again and takes another step towards me.

Sammy tries to stand in front of me but I put my wing in front of him. He looks at me with clear anger and frustration covering his features.

"We need to get everyone out of here before he tries anything! He may only be here as a lowly spirit but if he can control a giant who's not to say he could control a whole army as well!"

"Don't you think I know that! But if we try to move he's going to kill everyone… call Chaos, quickly!"

Sammy moves back and secretly pulls out a small device and puts it in his ear, it sends signals to Chaos and it's kind of like an emergency 'we need you now' kind of signal.

Polybotes looks at me again and seems to look deeper into to me, getting a glimpse of my soul,

"You're still young, no matter how long you may have lived Ajax you still live in the mind of that 18 year old who fled Earth. You can't run this time though boy because no matter what's going on inside that small heart of yours you know your loyalty still lies here and I would worry if I was you because everyone knows your weakness and I have a feeling they're picking up on your secret as well."

When he finishes talking Polybotes begins twitching and twisting again and he begins screaming even louder than he was before.

I spin around fast and grab all three of my companions and fly them over to the campers where we will be safe in case of some explosion. However, Polybotes simply stops moving and crumples into a pile of dust on the ground.

I begin to breathe a sigh of relief before I hear a click from the forest, an all too familiar click of a certain weapon that killed two angels 400 years ago.

I look at Sammy in panic and from his anxious face he's heard it too. I look into the forest and see a figure holding up a Efnserna'sl towards all the campers at the back edge of the group. Specifically, the young children.

We all react at once.

Christian reaches into his pouch and grabs a dagger which he throws towards the figure. Awiti begins pushing through the campers trying to get to the children with Sammy close to her tail. I jump into the sky and shoot towards the figure.

But all is in vain.

The gun is shot and it flies towards the children. It seems to move in slow motion as I watch the ball of intense purple light fly towards a certain son of Zeus who I used as bait… Marcus.

It hits him square in the chest and he's sent flying through the air. Time returns to normal and I speed towards him, catching him in mid-air and I cradle him close to my chest as I lower to the ground just inside the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

He's deathly pale and I can't sense a pulse. The energy from the gun has stopped his bodily function and I know even if we can get him to start breathing he will only be a shell of the young boy he was.

I place him gently on the ground and kneel next to him with my hands firmly holding his small hand.

A child.

He slaughtered a child in cold blood.

He won't stop here.

No matter what we must win now.

He's involved and this is our only chance we have of destroying him again. Sammy must call in Aszi'a Squad immediately.

We need all the help we need to save everyone and to prevent hundreds more deaths like Marcus's.

Order, he must be erased from existence for good.


	12. Tantrums

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long long time I don't want to bother you with my excuses but I'm working on giving myself time to write this out for all of you! Thanks so much to everyone following, favoriting and reviewing on this story it gives me so much joy looking at my phone and getting those notifications that someone else if following this story. We also hit 10,000 views a while ago! Thank you! For all those worrying about my injury I'm on the mend and recovering slowly and may have some time in hospital soon where I will be able to write more instead of doing school work XD**

 **Anyway on a quick note this chapter will have some of Awiti's POV and if you remember she is a mute but can hear perfectly, just want to make that clear, enjoy the chapter 3**

 **(All telepathic communication is in Italic)**

one was around either, we had all made sure of that.

The campers are staying away from us for now but we know that they won't hold up for long so that they can see if Marcus is alive. But everyone knows the truth already. When Ajax is on the ground we surround him facing the campers so that they don't get any ideas. The seven Ajax confronted today are making their way towards us but we all stand our ground with our weapons hidden as not to become an enemy of them.

The blonde male and punk style girl arrive first sprinting towards us and halting just a metre in front of us.

"Let us through!"

The punk style girl says in a gruff and angry voice. I shake my head at her but try to communicate with her through my eyes the sadness I feel along with her.

"Why the fuck aren't you letting us forward THAT'S OUR BROTHER!"

She screams at me and the boys beside me. We all remain silent and watch her fume as she tries to look over our shoulders at Ajax and the young boy.

She suddenly tries to lunge at us but the blonde male seizes her upper arm and gently pulls her back much to her anger. She pushes him away but silent tears track down her face. They have a stare off and whilst they are doing that I look at their companions watching in silence.

They all look depressed and slightly afraid, but none hold anger like the girls own.

They try to look around us as well but all of us answer with a sad shake of the head to them which makes their sadness more obvious.

Finally after the blonde boy seems to have calmed his sister (I believe) down he looks straight at Sammy and says,

"What's happened... what was that... is he..."

His voice cracks but he stares at Sammy pleadingly. Sammy looks down, composes himself and looks back at the blonde with a stone expression,

"Marcus has been hit by a Efnserna'sl which is a gun of sorts created by Chaos's evil brother Order. It is used on powerful beings ,like ourselves, that sucks the core energy from them leaving them weakened and sick for weeks on end. It was used on Ajax's kind before, two Wings of Chaos, and both were killed by it... Marcus is a child with less then a quarter of Ajax's energy... he won't have lived with a shot from it."

The blonde begins crying even heavier and the campers gathered to listen stand frozen in both fear and sadness.

I look down not being able to look at their broken expressions.

I hear the centaur speaking to Sammy asking if they can do anything to save him but he replies with a simple no.

Behind me suddenly I hear Ajax's voice say,

"He's going."

We turn slowly breaking the protective circle allowing the seven leading demigods to look at Ajax. Ajax is kneeling on the ground with his wings hidden, he's look

 _Previously_ _:_

Order, he must be erased from existence for good.

 **Awiti's POV:**

The shouting has ceased since the blowing of the dinner horn however faint shouts of Ajax's name can be heard every so often. Said man in question is sitting opposite from me now with his head down and fists clenched together resting on his forehead. His whole demeanor screams exhaustion but he has been refusing to move for about six hours from his position.

Christian and Sammy are outside right now guarding the entrance to the ship to make sure that no one attempts to enter and get incinerated by the security system.

I'm watching Ajax to make sure he stays calm.

Ajax and I have been close for sometime now. When he first met me he was timid (obviously my appearance but I'm used to it now) however after some confrontations and battles side by side he began immersing himself in sign language so that we could properly communicate. Since those times we talk a lot about struggles and I guess there's some sort of Mother and Son bond between us, however publicly and around other soldiers we keep it quiet as not to make rumors erupt. Being a Wing of Chaos also means that relationships must not be to open as it could result in the 'friend' being used to hurt him.

Hard truth.

So we decided long ago to keep it quiet. Anyway back to why I must keep him calm. His loyal side took over again and...

 ** _Flashback:_**

Myself, Christian and Sammy are already of the ground around Ajax's position as he slowly lowers himself.

Behind us campers are screaming and running around looking for a place of safety but Christian had already disposed of the threat hidden in the tree front and no

ing down at Marcus so that no one, not even ourselves, see his face.

I focus on Marcus and look away in despair. His eyes are open and glassy, all the life gone from his eyes. His body his 'flaking' off and disappearing as the power of the gun strip every last part of him away.

"You need to decide now if he is to be sent to the void. Jason and Thalia as his brother and sister you should chose. Zeus can't interfere. If you chose to not his soul with be incinerated by the left over power of the Efnserna'sl and he will disappear completely from all existence. However if you allow me to send him to the void he will live with the souls of the fallen soldiers, a heaven of sorts for his soul to rest. I'm sorry he can not go to the underworld as his soul has been touched by Order, a curse of sorts."

Ajax's voice is quiet an void of all emotions. He doesn't look up, he only looks at Marcus's disappearing body.

I look at Jason and Thalia who have moved in front of Sammy and Christian and are kneeling in front of Marcus. They look at each other, both of them crying and nod at each other,

"Will he rest? Will he be a peace?"

Thalia asks. Ajax looks up now and even though they can't see his eyes he smiles sadly at them,

"Very."

Jason replies,

"Yes."

Ajax starts whispering in Ancient Chaotic (a version I don't even know myself) and rests his hand on Marcus's chest. His body glows a dark purple but slowly changes into a light gold.

However he may look pretty and not dangerous at all we soldiers of Chaos know better. Sammy speaks first (in Chaotic) to Ajax,

"STOP! You're going to weaken yourself by taking in Ossus'r ruph'asuhu urusphil (A/N: literal translation is Order's negative energy)"

Ajax doesn't stop though, just ignores all of our protests.

We watch as Marcus suddenly becomes to bright for the campers to see, but we continue looking, and watch as his soul moves from his body. He looks confused but smiles in thanks at Ajax who gives him a small smile back before he flies into the air and disappears into the void.

As soon as the light clears Ajax falls backwards and is caught by Sammy. He looks at me and I nod and he teleports Ajax back to the ship. I look at the campers one more time, they all look depressed and angry but Jason nods at me in thanks, I nod at him and teleport back to the ship as well.

 ** _Flashback over_**

Ajax shifts in his seat and groans in annoyance in front of me. I scoff in amusement making him look up at me.

I sign,

"You should sleep."

"No we need Aszi'a Squad to come."

"I can tell Sammy to call for them but you need to rest, Ossus'r ruph'asuhu urusphil is still running through you!"

He shakes his head and stands up slowly, leaning heavily on his knees. He starts walking forward towards the ships exit/entrance but I stand his stubbornly tries to move around me but I move in front of him every time. I see the time bomb start in his eyes (his hoods down now) but I stare straight back.

I sign again

"I can tell Sammy to call them but you need to rest, Ossus'r ruph'asuhu urusphil is still running through you!"

We have a stare off but I can tell he's speaking to the other Wings of Chaos at the moment.

"Fine."

He says out loud with a look of extreme annoyance in his eyes.

I smile at him and take his arm pulling him towards his room by the cockpit. He opens the door himself and nods at me in thankfulness and shuts the door. I sigh and brush my hands together, the fights going to get tough very soon, I can feel it in my bones.

 **Sammy's POV:**

These campers are stubborn.

Super stubborn.

Especially the seven leaders.

These guys know how to keep their ground, I'll give them that.

I've managed to pick up all their names with memory from Ajax's descriptions and the names leaving their own mouths.

At the moment they're all standing about fifthteen feet from Christian and my own position.

Annabeth is the most persistent at the moment.

She remembers all to well Polybotes mention of Ajax being a Son of Poseidon and wants answers.

Speaking of the devil she's approaching me again. I'm a little to the left to the centre of the ramp and Christian is the opposite and they've all figured now that I'm the only one who is going to answer any of them.

She moves to me with long strides and her faces scrunched up and I swear it's the most punch able face I've seen in ages.

"Just let us in to speak with Ajax and we can sort this all over is that to much to ask?"

I smile annoyingly at her and say in a monotone voice (as I've repeated myself a million times already),

"I'm sorry but he's resting you'll have to wait until tomorrow or longer to speak with him."

She puts her hands of her hips stubbornly but falters as she's about to speak when she looks behind me. I can sense Awiti's aura approaching. She walks in front of me blocking Annabeth and signs,

"Ajax finally went to rest, he's asks that you message your squad to bring them here asap."

I nod at her and say in Chaotic,

"I'll be in soon I'll just deal with the blonde."

Awiti looks over her shoulder at Annabeth and scoffs,

"Just tell her whats going on, she'll be told soon anyway."

I nod to her and she returns back into the ship followed by Christian who obviously go the message. I brush of my shirt and look at Annabeth and the rest of the seven motioning for them to come over. Eager, probably thinking their getting to go inside, move over quickly. I shake my head humorously making them falter slightly but they continue forward until their all standing side by side in front of me.

I clear my throat and say,

"Look you may not understand but what Ajax did over there was basically take in the rest of the energy from Marcus's body so it wouldn't eat away at the young boys soul. He weakened and needs to rest and seeing all of you won't help. However we have a new enemy involved now, an enemy of our own who is worse then both Gaia and Tartarus together."

They all open their eyes wider in fear and one even stumbles back slightly in fear. I continue,

"I'm bringing in more soldiers to help, Ajax will answer the questions you have tomorrow during a war meeting that will be held and everything will be discussed there. Don't stress just get the other demigods ready to train because I'll tell you now this won't be a pretty or clean battle."

With that I turn and make my way up the ramp into the ship. I hear Clarisse, daughter of Ares, shout,

"And what's stopping us from following you up?"

I don't even turn as I reply.

"The lasers and explosives that will be released if you step foot on the ramp... oh and the electric force field."

And with that I enter the ship. As I enter the lounge I open my communication device on my wrist and speak into it,

"As nunusr a su Aszi'a rwii'as zsuzi'asu as zi'as, iru su Aszi'a ruhz i'ars nuus ar Ei'ass saassuhri'asur 41.0748, 72.9461 i'as 0500 Tiursi'ail/sanassaz Ei'ass suhnu."

(All members of the Alpha squad prepare for war, use the Alpha ship and meet on Earth coordinates 41.0748, 72.9461 at 0500 Tuesday/tomorrow Earth time).

 **I'm having some serious writers block can anyone with any ideas message or review! I'm up for all suggestions xx thx for reading**


	13. Questions

**Mocks.**

 _Perviously: All members of the Alpha squad prepare for war, use the Alpha ship and meet on Earth coordinates 41.0748, 72.9461 at 0500 Tuesday/tomorrow Earth time_

 **Third person:**

Ajax and Sammy stand beside each other staring straight forward into the distance in silence. They are waiting for the arrival of the Alpha squad directly from Ufriaclite to the earth.

The time is currently 0459, one minute until they are due to arrive. Both have received at least two hours of sleep/meditation preparing them for the long day ahead of war meetings and training for the campers (they left Awiti and Christian to rest as their assistance was not needed at this given moment).

After speaking briefly with Chaos earlier Ajax has received all the information he needs for the up and coming weeks. Not only that but he had been given his first warning on controlling his emotions, Chaos believes he was letting them run lose too much and that he has to grasp them and conceal them if he wanted a slim chance of defeating Order. Ajax had quietly agreed and concealed the pure embarrassment of the subject he had felt in that moment.

Now he feels excited (although he hides it as asked) at the prospect of the Alpha squad arriving knowing that with them the chances of winning goes much higher than before, even though they had a high chance already. However, with everything going on and the remaining thought that this could be his last mission weighs on Ajax's heart, especially after the discovery of Order's official contributions in this war. He takes in a large breath and releases it slowly catching the attention of Sammy.

Sammy reaches over slightly and rests his hand on Ajax's leg to reassure him that he is there, knowing full well that Ajax is trying the keep it together. Before either can say anything,

Sammy's ear piece releases a small amount of static noise and then forms the words,

"Aszi'a Swii'as i'assuhuhrph uhrsa Ei'ass i'asnarzusu (Alpha Squad arriving into Earth atmosphere)."

Sammy nudges Ajax fully now, catching his full attention, and nods at him. Ajax nods slightly as well and lifts his hand into the air producing a fist sized blue light to draw the Alpha squad over. He uses this light to mark a perfect square directly beside their own ship with just the movement of his hand. He extinguishes the light in his palm and waits.

At exactly 0500 both of them feel the warm winds that come from the thrusts of the ship, but do not see them. The Alpha squads ship not only is invisible but silent as not to draw attention from the campers or monsters that could possibly be scouting the area. As it lands it becomes visible showing an almost identical ship to the Wings of Chaos ship but larger in order to hold all of the squad.

Sammy leads as the two and they make their way over to the entrance to the ship where the ramp is slowly being lowered. Almost as soon as the ramp hits the ground six rows of four soldiers, in the same outfit as Sammy, move down the ramp in perfect unison.

But to much of both Ajax's and Sammy's surprise a man in a similar outfit to everyone else but with a maroon shirt with a white 'B' and a staff running through it and a cloak with maroon trimmings moves down the ramp as well with another six rows of four soldiers in the same outfit as his own.

Ajax smiles ever so slightly at the sight of the beta squad with their commander Edward, a close friend of Ajax's. The soldiers line themselves up in front of the pair and Edward makes his way over and hugs both the men. They both smile back and question him. He only replies with,

"Chaos suggested it."

Ajax looks amongst the troops before him and breaths a sigh of relief. With a quick briefing he puts them at ease which causes them to walk around properly greeting the two men.

 **A couple hours later:**

 **Ajax's POV:**

I sit by the pier with both Sammy and Edward by my side nibbling a small piece of sweet bread.

Edward is 18 years old, same immortal age as both Sammy and I, is about 5ft11 with shoulder length black hair with red highlights (he always has it in a man bun) and has a tattoo that runs from his hairline to the top of his eyebrows (a mess of lines that creates many triangles that form together to make the chaotic symbol of magic and might). He has large pointed eyes that are proper golden accompanied with pointed elf ears, a zauhrsus. He's almost been commander as long as I've been a Wing of Chaos and his squadron specialise in the art of mixed martial arts in the form of aruhni. This means that they have a creature companion that they fight with and learn to fight almost identical to. The creature itself is a lost soul that each member must go on a mission to find. Edward's own creature is called Constella and is a phoenix. No this doesn't mean he flies and peaks enemies to death. They work together to produce fire and move in the way a flame would. Each creature's soul is held in an amulet that the beta squad hold at their chest.

Anyway, enough about Edward.

We sit in comfortable silence together thinking about how we will work today. Edward speaks up first,

"So let me get this straight… you are both from this planet and were both abandoned in some way which makes it about ten times more difficult for you to adapt to staying here for a long time. Ajax has a bunch of old 'friends' here who trigger strong emotions that he revealed to much of and was given a warning. Now we not only have to train these people and fight for them, but also earn their full trust that was broken when Ajax barrel rolled a goddess?"

(he's spoken in Chaotic so we don't need to worry about people over hearing)

Sammy stifles a laugh at the last comment but nods all the less. I nod as well. Edward looks down and seems to fall into deep thought.

I bonder his words and think back to my interactions with Annabeth and the rest of the seven. I cringe internally at my attitude and do come to a start thinking about the immaturity at that time. However, I couldn't blame myself for being like that. Being here again hasn't just opened the scars I had painfully closed hopefully forever, but also rubbed mountains of salt into it as well.

 _"Thinking about the past want allow you to move into the future. Confront what's bothering you and then it will fix itself."_

I jump slightly at Kai's sudden words but think over his words over and over again. It makes sense and if I want to make it anywhere and succeed, maybe even live through this and break the curse, then I have to sort out what's happening in the presence. With this new mindset I jump to my feet scaring the living day lights out of both Edward and Sammy.

"Bloody hell Ajax, what's the rush?"

Sammy splutters out. I falter slightly suddenly and reconsider my decision but Sammy seems to catch onto what I was going to do and stand up suddenly, causing Edward to jump again.

"Kuuz ilais iss uhr su!"

(it's a saying that basically means stay standing if your excited, but direct translation is keep your butt in the air if you have to)

Edward screeches out and slowly gets to his feet. Sammy looks me sternly in the eye and forcefully grabs my arm pulling me in the direction of the ship. I yank my arm free but don't stop, no turning back now. Edward falls in line with me with a confused expression stretched on his face but he doesn't question either of us.

As we approach the front of the ship I catch sight of something that makes my blood boil.

Awiti is keeping at her station of protecting the ship however she has a certain demigod right up in her face, shouting threats and rather rude words about her appearance and leader… me. Before Sammy can turn around and stop me I run to Awiti's aid. As I near she looks at me with an extremely stern expression as if to tell me to do nothing rash. I see her hand moving as well to sign,

'Calm.'

I take in a huge breath of air and calm myself. Just a stupid and rude demigod who has no manners and isn't worth the punishment from Chaos.

But it's him. It doesn't matter who it is.

Calm.

Breath.

I slow my pace to a fast walk and stop about a metre from the short boy. I take in one extra calming breath and clear my throat loudly. The boy turns to me along with the seven other camp leaders who has been watching the shouting from slightly a far. The boy is silent but smirks at me as I move closer,

"Took your time princess!"

He says in a cocky voice, still high pitched for some reason, even after these 400 years. I clench my fists tight and hold my jaw stiff shut.

I step slowly to Awiti's side and say in a monotone voice which is obviously strained,

"If you have a problem you speak to me and me alone. You leave my companions alone. They are under strict orders to only answer when absolutely necessary and certain people are not aloud to be answered. This is an order from Chaos himself. You Oliver, brother of Octavian Roman legacy of Apollo, are incompetent and have no importance to me or my companions. I suggest you leave."

During my rant venom slowly becomes laced into my words which causes Oliver to pale slightly. When it's over he glares at me weakly which I return back by pulling my shoulders back and stepping threateningly towards him. I sense Sammy try to move closer to me but Edward holds him back. Everyone is silent, both my own and the campers.

That is until Annabeth comes forward in all of cocky and 'royal' way. She steps next to Oliver and puts a hand on his shoulder pushing him back slightly, he doesn't seem fazed by it, just keeps his head down to look at the ground. Annabeth studies me closely and tries to step forward but is interrupted by a held-out arm.

We both look at surprise at the sudden appearance and find Christian (with his hood down) in between us. He looks at me and smirks. I nod at him in thanks as his interruption allowed me to calm slightly at the sight of the Athena spawn.

I step back to my position next to Awiti which cause Christian, Sammy and Edward to do the same. Annabeth seems intimidated and immediately looks over her shoulder which causes the rest of the seven to come over, however they all look slightly annoyed at the prospect of being controlled by her. Annabeth tries to square me down but I hold my ground and after about five minutes of silent glaring I say in a normal volume, monotoned voice,

"Well… that was eventful. Either or, Oliver needs to leave. We are going to have a war meeting now with only the cabin leaders, camp leaders, praetor and centurion. There all the questions we are permitted to answer will be answered. We will tell you the information we know and you need to know and we'll discuss training timetables."

Oliver huffs in annoyance, like a four-year-old may I add, and storms off. However, before he's out of ear reach I say,

"Oh, and be a darling Oliver and gather up all the leaders."

He scoffs and looks like he's about to argue but one look at my companions and he swallows his pride and runs to gather everyone up.

The campers in front of me gulp and look anywhere but me or my companions. Well, almost everyone. Annabeth flicks her hair back and crosses her arms asking,

"So where will the meeting be?"

"Here."

I reply.

"Out here where any spies or campers can hear?"

"No inside the ship you idiot."

I add. She seems to ignore the whole answer as she jumps to the next question.

"Will Chiron be able to join?"

"Sure."

Christian says in a monotone voice like my own.

"Will all of you be there?"

"Yes."

Sammy says.

"What about Chaos?"

"He has more important business to deal with."

Edward says in a mimicked monotone voice to my own.

"Why can't Ol- "

"Juu ru saurr's hraz zur sa ris si'as iphsil asu a usr saur ru!"

Edward suddenly blurts out which causes everyone to laugh but me, however I'm trying to hold it in really hard. She becomes annoyed and confused along with the seven.

"What did he say? What language is that?"

"First or second?"

I ask. Annabeth bites her cheek in annoyance at the repeated trick from our last ordeal. She mumbles first under her breath and I say,

"He basically said 'Jeez she doesn't know when to shut that ugly hole of hers does she' and it was in Chaotic; a language only the inhabitance of Ufriaclite knows."

All of the rest of the seven begin to snicker behind Annabeth who is glaring daggers at Edward. Before she can come up with a resort back all the rest of the cabin leaders and roman leaders arrive and stand behind the seven.

I see Reyna and smile sadly to myself at seeing yet another lost friend.

I turn and nod at Sammy for him to take control and walk into the ship sighing heavily from my bent-up emotions as I do.

 **Sammy's POV:**

I watch as Ajax retreats into the ship and motion to the others to follow suit as well.

As they all leave I turn to all the campers in front of me intentionally avoiding to look in front of my where Annabeth Chase stands. As I count up the campers I can't help but notice the fearful looks some of the campers are sending my way and when they look at the ship, no doubt already hearing about the extreme security we have for it.

About 24 in front of me.

I clear my throat and say in a loud voice,

"Thank you all for coming, I'll introduce myself inside with all the others. May I ask you to not touch anything and just go the way you are supposed to. Ajax had only turned off the security at the entrance and through the halls and room that you'll be going to. Once inside you can't leave until the meeting is over for respect reasons and also so the security system doesn't make any mistakes. But once inside don't feel worried or scared we're here for business and to help you. Ajax, myself and the others may seem intimidating but right now we are here to talk about our victory. Now if that's all finished I'll lead you inside."

I don't even look at their reactions as I turn and walk inside listening out to make sure they are following, which they are. I enter the ship and take an immediate right. From there I walk down a long corridor and take another right. I walk to the end of the hall where the door is open and step to the side where I count the campers as they walk past.

Luckily, it's 24.

I thank Chaos as there's been enough drama today.

As I enter the room I see the campers with mouths and eyes both wide open whilst staring at the exterior of the room.

Blood red walls, pitch black carpet, a long mahogany table with a projector facing upwards in the centre, weapons lining the walls in glass cases and midnight black cars around it. All in all, very close to how the one in Chaos's throne room.

I push past the campers to the other side of the room, once sealing the door shut, to where everyone else is. Ajax sits at the head with Edward to his left and an empty seat for me to his right. Awiti sits by Edward and I sit by Christian.

As I sit I glance at Ajax to see him lounging in the chair waiting patiently for the campers to get the message and sit down.

I'm worried about him. I know he talked to Chaos this morning but ever since that he's been extra quiet and tense. I can see him trying to conceal his emotions which is both a good thing and a bad thing. He'll have to explode at some point. I nudge his knee with my own and he glances at me. I whisper (in Chaotic),

"Do you want me to do the speaking?"

He shakes his head immediately and replies with,

"I'm the leader, I can do it."

I hear the tension in his voice but choose to ignore it as I know he won't change his mind.

When I look at the campers again, now, they have got the message and are taking their seats. Both Frank and Jason have sat by Christian and Awiti. It makes me happy, the trust they are trying to build is evident and it gives me hope. Frank even shakes Awiti's hand which makes her blush slightly. Ajax suddenly clears his throat and says in the same monotone voice he's been using all day,

"We'll start this with the questions to get them out of the way…"

I look around and roll my eyes immediately. Of course Chase has more questions. She stands up from her seat at the end of the table and says in a voice full of false confidence,

"I never got a full answer last I asked and I would like one now, for trust… why the hoods?"

I hear Ajax click his tongue in annoyance and I put my head down to conceal the laughter. I hear Ajax push his chair back and stand. He says,

"First off I did give you a full answer last time but I guess you either were to slow to pick it up or you were to busy eating the dirt to hear it…"

I snicker under my breath along with the other members. Annabeth on the other hand is fuming, but is still waiting for her answer. Ajax sighs and flops back in his chair,

"Look. I'm a Wing of Chaos. That means I am one of the- no the best fighter this universe has to give. If someone anywhere could find out who the real Ajax is they could link that face to other people who I am either related to or fight with. Nobody would be safe. If I were to show you my face then that would mean that you would have every single fucking assassin in this galaxy coming down and slaughtering every soul who had seen my face and not told them who it was. It is also a personal preference. Same goes for Christian. We don't want people to see our faces and so we go with it… if it really bothers you that much the most I can show is hair… that's it."

I look at him in shock and so does Edward. He doesn't even show himself in the mask to allies unless it's absolutely necessary. Anyone present who has seen him in the mask works directly for Chaos.

From the corner of my eye I see Annabeth smirk and nod her head approvingly. As Ajax stands up I stand up to with Edward as well. Ajax looks at us in confusion and then rolls his eyes and motions for us to sit down.

"Is'r uhru uhs zar's huhss i'arilaru (It's fine it won't kill anyone)"

He mutters under his breath.

I sit down stiffly and watch as he pulls the mask out from under his clock and puts it on. It conceals his forehead, nose and upper level of cheeks. His eyes and mouth are visible. That's what worries me the most.

He slowly lowers his hood whilst staring directly at Chase. All the campers are basically leaning off their seats as they watch him remove it.

His messy black hair appears but the thing I notice most is his eyes. They're not sea green. No, they are bright electric blue.

It hurts because… those are the eyes of Salvador. Another ability of Ajax's.

The campers gasp but I look away to conceal my face as the memories flash through my mind. I feel someone's hand though and look to my knee to see Ajax holding it tightly under the table. I squeeze his hand back in thanks.

"Wow."

A voice says, one of the cabin leaders.

I glare at Chase to see if she is satisfied and she her eyes calculating his face that is visible. She's catching on. Ajax must have seen her to because he quickly lifts his hood again and puts the mask away.

I sigh slightly in relief and see Edward almost mirroring me as well.

"Now that's over… anymore questions?"

Ajax asks. Nobody says anything until Ajax is about to speak again. Jason stands slowly and draws out a long sigh as if he's contemplating asking this question. However, he pulls himself together and looks directly at Ajax,

"Before your fight with Polybotes he picked up a scent. He linked you to being a son of Poseidon. Years ago… 400 years to be exact our camp lost a hero who was a son of Poseidon. I have two questions. You only have to answer one… Have you ever heard of someone called Percy Jackson? Or are you in fact linked to… are you Percy Jackson?"

Shocked and terrified are the only two words I can think of.

What will Ajax do?

Will he be rash?

Will he be stupid?

Before I can think of anything though Ajax stands slowly. I follow him and see him gulp slightly.

Oh Chaos… He speaks in a tone void of any emotion or tone,

"I have heard of the kid... However, if you have hope of finding Jackson you can forget it. Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon is dead. He died a long long time ago."


	14. Tunnel vision

_Previously: I have heard of the kid... However, if you have hope of finding Jackson you can forget it. Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon is dead. He died a long long time ago._

 **Jason POV:**

They say that when you have your eyes set on one point, one goal, you can lose sight of everything around you.

The consequences of your actions, the people around you, the state of yourself both mentally and physically.

Also known as tunnel vison, it is something that is too dangerous to submit to on a regular basis.

But sometimes you have no control.

I've… I've lost control.

The tunnel has focused on one man in front of me.

Ajax.

As the words leave his mouth I launch myself at him in an attempt to remove the words from the air of which he had just spoken.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things.

Ajax easily dodges and pins me to the wall.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things.

I hear uproar behind me but I'm focused on one man who has a tight grip on the back of my neck and my right arm.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things.

I struggle intensely, screaming in rage, frustration and sadness making everyone in the room quiet down.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things.

I cry and scream at him that he's lying, that he's just trying to provoke us again.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things.

I break down and stop struggling, however Ajax doesn't loosen his grip on me.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things… tunnel vision…

Ajax leans in closer to me and whispers into my ear,

"I'm sorry."

His voice is so sincere and full of pity that I can't help but forgive him for everything.

He releases me but I don't move from my position against the wall. The room is silent except for my breaths coming in and out slowly as I calm myself.

The tunnel becomes bigger and bigger until everything is in sight.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, easily recognizable as Frank's, and he leads me back to my seat. I keep my head down and don't make a further sound.

All I can think of is Percy Jackson. The pain he must have been in. The sorrow and loneliness he must have felt as he took his final breath.

I feel a small hand tap my shoulder and I look over at the solider going by the name Christian. His hood is still up but I can feel his reassuring eyes resting on me. He hands me a tissue and I take it kindly.

Tunnel vision makes you do irrational things.

Tunnel vision is something that is too dangerous to submit to on a regular basis.

Tunnel vision breaks a person.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Myself and the rest of the seven, that are left, are lined up in front of the Gods on Olympus.

It marks exactly 50 years since our leader Percy Jackson went missing and 25 years since he was pronounced an enemy of Olympus on the accusation of joining forces with Tartarus and a further 15 years since the Gods began monitoring us to make sure we were not trying to find him.

The Gods are paranoid and I know that if Percy ever came back from wherever he is, they would fall to their knees asking for his loyalty once again.

I don't know why we've been called back today of all days. Normally today the Gods stay extra quiet and put the half-bloods on lock down in the camps. As I said before, the Gods are paranoid.

We all bow in unison together and raise our heads when my father allows us.

They are all in their roman forms today… this has me worried. The only times they have all used their roman forms together was when Chase first accused Percy of joining Tartarus, they had been very mad then.

The room is eerily silent and the tension is growing larger and larger. My bones feel slightly weak and I hold Piper's hand for reassurance. She squeezes my hand back.

Jupiter stands to his full length and steps forward so that he stands on the steps of his thrown. He drifts his eyes across us and says in a deep and threatening voice,

"We have come to the attention that two of you have continued your search for the traitor, Jackson."

My mouth falls open in shock.

How...?

How did he know?

Frank and I had been conducting secret searches through Iris messaging with the help of Iris herself. We had searched the west of America and were moving to the east now but… how did he know?

I shut my mouth immediately in order to hide the fact that it was me. I glance nervously at Frank to see him tapping his foot restlessly, but small enough that it could go unnoticed.

Mars stands now and also takes a step forward,

"Our source is very reliable and has helped us with the discovery of the traitor working with Tartarus. We demand that the two of you step forward and confess unless you want the punishment to be more severe then it could be."

I begin to shake with anger and my vision starts to become blurred.

I feel Piper tense beside me as she senses my anger, but she can't turn to me as she will be seen as confessing. I breath out fully and try to calm but the rage is almost too much.

That girl has ruined everything for us. She is the reason he left and the reason why we can't search for him.

Electricity begins forming around my body, sparking off to the floor around me.

Piper moves away from me and tries calling my name to calm me down, but I've lost it.

Enough of this bullshit!

Annabeth has ruined everything and it's time for her to pay.

I don't care what the Gods do to me.

I know full well that Percy is needed and that a threat is coming. I can feel it in my bones and I know the Gods can to.

And we can't win without him.

I submit to something that I was taught how to control from Lupa.

Lupa can't help me now.

My vision sharpens and focuses on one girl in a CHB shirt and short shorts.

Annabeth Chase.

The tunnel is in full focus now and I sprint towards her, shooting her down with a lightning bolt.

All the noises around me drown out but I know the Gods will shoot me down at any moment.

I hit her full force and send both of us tumbling to the back of the room where the entrance is located. She hits the door and leaves a large crack in it. I land about five feet in front of her and begin standing again to hit her.

She looks up at me and smirks evilly.

Before I can figure out what she's smirking at I feel the strongest burn I have felt in my entire life. It feels like a wipe lined with millions of daggers that have been dipped in molten lava twice. It lashes against my back and sends me flying into a pillar.

I scream in pain as I hit the floor. I turn my head to look at the throne room and see my father holding a whip made of lightning in his shaking fist.

All the other Gods are standing staring at me in shock and disgust.

Annabeth is being helped up by her Mother and Apollo.

No one helps me.

All I hear is ringing but I can make out the words,

"Mars take him - torture - remove his confidence - hope, "

coming from my Father.

Piper begins crying and Frank tries to tell them it's him as well but he is shut up and Mars teleports us away to his palace where pain and heartache is the only thing I know for seven years.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Lupa had retrained me.

Mars had beaten the fight out of me.

But he had failed to beat the hope that Percy would come back.

Hearing Ajax's words made me lose that as well.

The only thing holding me together.

Frank was always there to help and so was Piper, but the thought of Percy still being out there was what truly kept me going.

I pull myself back to the war meeting which has fallen silent and ask in a croaky and exhausted voice,

"How? Just please tell me that."

I lift my head and stare pleadingly at Ajax and his companions.

Ajax seems frozen in his seat and Awiti, Christian and I think his name is Edward have their heads down, trying to avoid any eye contact with me. Samuel on the other hand is looking at me with pity. We lock eyes and he stands slowly never breaking eye contact with me.

He clears is throat and says in a small voice,

"The details on how he dies are classified. All of the soldier's information is classified. But I can tell you that he is remembered as an amazing fighter and warrior in our army. He rests in the void now where he will only know peace and happiness."

I nod at him and look back down, biting my tongue to stop the tears coming.

Percy… Percy is gone for good.

It's official now.

 **Ajax's POV:**

We finished the meeting quickly after Jason's more questions were allowed to be asked and we just told them the situation and the schedule (A/N: I'll put the schedule at the bottom).

My concern was Jason.

The Jason I had known in the past was strong willed and always composed. But the Jason I just saw was broken and scarred.

What have the Gods done now?

My fury towards them is growing by the minute and with the master bolt power stilled burrowed within me, I'm about the explode.

As we finished the meeting I stand from my chair and rest my hands on the table and say in a serious voice,

"Everything that has been said in this room, other then the schedule, is to not be spoken to anybody about. The Gods have been informed by Chaos himself the information they need to know. So, they don't require any of your input. In the nicest way possible I ask you to keep your mouths shut and to swear on the void that you will abide to this promise and follow it through."

Everyone in the room nods slowly with frightened looks on their faces except for the devil herself, Annabeth.

I breath heavily through my nose and say in a gruff voice,

"I ask that you repeat after me… all of you."

I stare at Annabeth intensely and make my eyes glow a deep red. A colour change only she can see. She sees it and pales slightly and visibly swallows her pride.

"I swear on the void that I will not speak of anything but the schedule outside of this room."

I watch all of them as they repeat what I just said and use my super hearing to single out each voice in order to confirm it.

Lucky for me everyone does. Even Annabeth.

I nod thoughtfully and gesture towards Sammy who stands as I sit and opens the door for everyone to leave.

All the campers stare at me expectantly for me to dismiss them.

I nod at them but hesitate.

Should I keep Jason behind?

I need to know what caused his break down.

No one would act that strongly towards the news that someone was dead, even if it was their 'leader'.

I clear my throat loud enough for my companions, Jason and Frank to hear.

They all turn to me and I say in a low voice as the other campers leave,

"Jason stay behind… I need to speak with you."

Jason freezes and tenses heavily. Frank immediately speaks up,

"No way. Jason is coming with me!"

I shake my head at him and stand. Frank moves over to Jason and stands protectively in front of him. Jason doesn't even attempt to stop him.

What's happened to him?

"You can stay to."

I hear Sammy say and see him at the other side of the room with the door closed, everyone else has left except us.

Frank looks at Sammy and then me. I nod at him.

I trust Frank. He can hold his tongue.

"Edward, Christian and Awiti… si'ar ilai usiru ir (can you excuse us)."

They immediately stand and move away and out of the room. Not questioning me at all after seeing Jason's state.

I invite both of them to side down on their side of the room. Sammy takes back his seat which is next to me and Frank now.

We sit in tense silence for about five minutes as we all gather our thoughts. I can see Sammy glancing at me every so often.

I don't know what to do.

If Jason is like that because he thinks I'm dead now… will he be able to fight like he used to?

Can he even help lead the camp anymore in his state?

A part of me wants to reveal myself… but I know that Chaos would never approve of it.

 _"But what if I do?"_

I jump ever so slightly as Chaos's voice enters my head.

 _"My Lord… I trust him a lot. Both of them! Could I?"_

There is silence from his end and I think he has left, however he suddenly enters my head again and simply says,

 _"I trust your judgement."_

He leaves immediately after and I sit there in shock.

He… Chaos… I don't know what to do.

But the more I think about it and see Jason's tear streaked face I know what I have to do.

I look at Sammy and see him full on staring at me now. I have a feeling Chaos has informed him. He pats my shoulder and stands to leave. I tense slightly but he gives me an encouraging smile and leaves the room.

Frank and Jason stare at me worriedly now and I have a huge sigh.

Now or never.

Now or never.

Now or never.

I clear my throat and say,

"Jason… Percy Jackson, from my own knowledge was one of your leaders here. I understand that something happened whilst he was here which made him seek refuge with Chaos. You need not tell me however… what is it that made you react the way you did when I mentioned his death?"

Jason swallows loudly and looks at the floor. Frank shifts uncomfortably and says in a small and cracked voice,

"We aren't allowed to speak of him. He is a traitor here because of his believed activity with Tartarus… you… you confirmed our belief that he was not a traitor. However, he was our last hope here. His death… *sigh* Annabeth Chase has been lying for sometime now and she is the reason why we are prohibited from speaking of him or searching for him…"

Jason starts talking now in an even smaller voice,

"He was the last thing keeping me from losing it. The Gods have done many things to me in order to crush that stupid hope that Percy was still alive."

"What things?"

I say immediately, my heart beating in my chest violently both in anticipation and rage. Jason swallows again and says,

"Mars tortures traitors. Borderline. That's what he called me. Borderline traitor. So, torture from the Gods."

He chokes up at the word torture and Frank holds his shoulder reassuringly.

I am shaking with anger now.

These damn Gods.

I know now what I must do.

I stand fast and the two boys jump in fright, Frank even turning his hand into a tiger paw for defence. I stare at them and say,

"There is a secret I wish to share with you two… I ask that you keep this secret with you to your graves."

They both surprising nod straight away.

Trust.

We've built it somehow without even realizing it.

Trust.

I trust them not only with this but my life.

I shuffle foot to foot due to nerves and lift my shaking hands to my hood.

They seem to get the message and slowly rise from their seats.

I lower my head and take the hood of slowly revealing a long-kept secret from anyone but the Chaos army.

I hear Jason and Frank move close slightly.

I take in a deep breath and lift my head to stare at the two boys in front of me.

What do they see?

They see Percy Jackson two-time savior of Olympus and a brother they lost seven years ago.

I look at their frozen faces.

Frank is smiling ear to ear and crying silently. Jason has a blank and vacant expression on his face as he stares almost directly through me.

I mutter a 'sorry' under my breath as I choke on a sob and before I know it a mop of blond hair is in my face and I'm on the floor being hugged by Jason.

He repeats the same thing over and over again in my ear that makes me cry even more,

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

 **Schedule: goes for both Romans and Greeks (just say the Romans are staying in the cabins at CHB)**

 **Ajax: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades cabins (big three)**

 **Sammy: Athena, Nike, Tyche cabins (fighting and strategy)**

 **Edward: Demeter, Aphrodite, Hypnos, Hebe, Hecate cabins (magic)**

 **Awiti: Ares, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Artemis cabins (strength)**

 **Christian: Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Iris, Artemis cabins (stealth)**

 **(Artemis is in two because they may dislike Christian)**

 **Monday:**

 **7:00am wake up**

 **7:30am morning run with group**

 **8:00am breakfast and clean up**

 **10:00am -2:00pm hand to hand**

 **2:00pm lunch and clean up**

 **4:00pm specialised combat**

 **6:30pm dinner and clean up**

 **8:00pm campfire with small chaotic lessons**

 **Literally repeat throughout the week**

 **Friday:**

 **7:00am wake up**

 **7:30am morning run with group**

 **8:00am breakfast and clean up**

 **10:00am – 2:00pm specialised combat**

 **2:00pm – 3:00pm leaders meeting**

 **3:30pm -6:30pm capture the flag**

 **6:30pm -7:00pm clean up**

 **7:00pm dinner**

 **8:pm campfire and week review**

 **Weekends are dedicated to the training of the Beta and Alpha squads, campers get to rest**


	15. I may be back

Hi everyone… long time no see. I have a lot of explaining to do but I want to keep it as short and simple as possible because if you're anything like me then you have no patience when it comes to reading author notes. Anyway, earlier this year I was diagnosed with cancer. More specifically Round Cell Sarcoma cancer; a rare form of aggressive soft tissue sarcoma cancer that has little to no research on it. Since then I have been going through intense chemotherapy and radiotherapy as well as five separate surgeries and many other hospital stays because of complications. As you may have guessed due to all this I haven't had the energy or will power to write and when I wanted to I was suffering from serious writers block. However, I'm back (even though treatment isn't done) and I want to continue writing for all of you. It gives me so much strength seeing people still following this story despite me never updating and I don't want to leave any of you hanging. I'm going to start writing again! BUT… I'm rewriting the story. Originally I didn't really plan how this fanfiction would go. I knew the start and finish but nothing in the middle. Percy became a character I didn't want to write about and it became too complicated. Now I have thought and written out the whole plot from start, to middle, to end. There will be character switches, some plot changes but the main parts that many of you complimented me on will stay. For this time though I want all of you to be more involved! You can be a character if you like, you can input ideas into the fanfiction or you can be a beta and fix all my mistakes. Please review or message me your thoughts and even rant at me if you like. I'm not one to plug but I have this suspicion that some people may think I'm making up some bs about having cancer as an excuse, so follow my cancer journey page (only if you want to) izbella_ to see what I've been up to. Thank you all for your patience and I can't wait to start updating soon. I'm going to write the entire story first as well so that I can update regularly but I'll make changes as we go as well. If you've made it all the way to the end I want to say thank you again and have a very Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) and a Happy New Year!


End file.
